Something to be Hopeful for
by TinkanaiT32
Summary: ((PruCan Holiday Series Part 2)) America's at it again, inviting the whole world over to his house for a Christmas Party. To be honest Prussia didn't expect to get a personal invite, but he's not going to waste a chance to spend time with his new boyfriend, but wait...how is he going to find the perfect gift?
1. Chapter 1

_Chick-a-dees! The much awaited holiday sequel is here! It's longer and in Prussia's POV. He's a bit OOC (lovestruck!Prussia), but I didn't think you guys (and girls) would mind. Let me give a special shout out to my lovely beta/consultant **Maya Gordelia** and then without further ado, __Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Enjoy~_

**Warning: Man on Man kissing (because it's all the rage right now), slight angst, a bit of foul language, and hints of BDSM if you squint...with one eye...in the dark**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue...wait a minute, violets are freaking violet! Another lie I was told as a child. Well, I won't lie you, Chick-a-dees, I have no rights to Hetalia. **

* * *

><p>Content, I laid on my bed happy as the cat who ate the canary <em>and<em> the cream, my body relaxed and pliant.

My thoughts, however, raced around my head centered around one thing or rather...one person: my boyfriend Canada. Gott, if that didn't feel weird to say even if I was the one to insist on it's use. He had returned home after staying in Berlin for a week and I still couldn't believe my luck. I was dating Canada, the greatest country that ever existed (after myself of course). It was surreal, to think that I would find someone so understanding, so caring, and so awesome. Not to mention so utterly adorable, a title previously held by mein awesome pet Gildbird, but don't let him know. And to think I almost didn't get to meet such a perfect being.

Last month, when Germany told me he had been invited to a Thanksgiving potluck at that obnoxious American's house, I won't lie and say I wasn't jealous. Well, more annoyed than jealous. It sucked that he got to do so much, go anywhere in the world while I was limited to his nation or having to be escorted other places. Knowing this West made it a point to invite me along (that's my ever thoughtful bruder for you), but I didn't want to be around the other 'official' nations. A few still looked at me with distrust whenever I'm in their vicinity, and don't get me started on Poland. Okay, so I was still bitter about being dissolved, but really who wouldn't? Especially with a nation as great as mine was.

I told him I had plans, my plans being a fun game I like to call Wallow in My Self Pity and Drink Until I Pass Out, but of course, he saw through my lies and dragged me along anyway. After a long ass flight, we arrived at America's house (more like mansion) and his butler (who even still had those?) answered the door and let us in. Germany followed the butler to the kitchen to drop off the food (wurst, what else?), and I wandered the lower level of the house not wanting to join the masses in the living room. It was when I passed an entrance by the foyer that I saw a bunch of abstract paintings, and being an amateur artists myself I was intrigued. I was so lost in the intricate designs that I didn't notice someone else was there until it was too late. There was, believe it or not, an 'eep' from the other person, and I instantly went to stop them from face planting on my account. My arms just so happened to wrap around a small waist. I looked up and saw an angel.

I hugged my pillow, snuggling deeper into it as I recalled our initial meeting.

The other person had jumped slightly at the contact making their glasses sit crooked on their nose which they quickly fixed before bracing themselves with small hands on my biceps. I got to look more clearly at the person who, although had rounded cheeks and a soft face, was definitely male. There was dirty blonde hair atop his head with one strange curl on the side, and violet eyes magnified by his glasses. Those enticing orbs stared up at me and for quite some time too. He seemed to notice this and his face light up like Christmas lights before coughing and stepping away from me. I let my arms fall away then apologized, first in German but then again in English in case he didn't speak it. There was more staring from him, which I took the time to fully look at him.

He was wearing a large red hoodie with a white leaf looking thing on it that effectively hid the narrow waist I had felt earlier, blue jeans and white sneakers on his feet. After a moment he spoke and with just those 3 words (one that was stuttered oh so cutely) I was hooked. We didn't get a chance to talk more because at that moment West (the unintentional cockblock) had called me away from the beautiful stranger. I walked away regretfully, but with hope to see the other again. My curiosity as to what country he represented was thrown from my head when I met up with Germany and the host for the evening, America. The blonde egomaniac had challenged me to a game of rock, paper, scissors for the 'right' to eat with the rest of the countries. I desperately wished I had my sword to run through him with, but accepted the challenge with my usual awesome flare. I won, but it was a bittersweet victory. I could see Germany look at me worriedly from the corner of my eyes but I shrugged it off.

A moment later there was a shout that a football game was starting and America got busy dictating everyone to go to the living room to watch it. Well, not everyone liked that idea, some going far as to say it was a brainless sport that was inferior to soccer. Suddenly the room was divided, football lovers and soccer lovers yelling at each other and close to getting physical, until one brave soul suggested they have an actual football game and soccer match in the backyard to determine which was better. Everyone liked the idea and ran outside to form teams. I watched with amusement as it turned into a game of Western vs Eastern countries, and was contemplating joining when I saw a familiar red hoodie sitting off to the side by himself.

My choice was clear and I slid next to him with a smooth 'hallo again' and watched as his eyes widened. I thought it was strange when he asked if I remembered him, because obviously I did since I came over to him, but I didn't put too much thought into it. I introduced myself and prompted him to do the same. When he introduced himself as Canadia, I was confused never hearing of the country, but he quickly amended that by correcting himself. It was cute the way his arms flailed about in embarrassment, and I tried not to laugh. Most people didn't like that sort of thing, and for reasons that were foreign to me I wanted this stranger to like me. Like me a lot, if possible.

When he asked me why I wasn't out there I didn't tell him it was because he was more appealing than the game currently going on. I didn't know where that comment would lead, so I told him I wasn't a sporty person which wasn't false. I also told him that I didn't know the rules, which also wasn't false but it did give us a starting point for conversation. He took the bait and explained the game to me. I was a quick study (because I'm awesome like that), and soon I was commenting on the game myself. I may have been a bit too loud about one foul call because Hungary launched her deadly frying pan in between us within seconds of the words coming from my mouth. Beside me I heard that 'eep' again and realized it was Canada. I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was almost the same sound that Gilbird made. And that's when I got the idea to give him a nickname.

I smiled into my pillow at the memory.

Mein Gott, his face when I told him. So adorably confused. He agreed to the nickname though, so I counted it as a win. I told him about Gilbird and in return he told me about his pet, I couldn't believe he had a talking pet polar bear, talk about awesome. When the soccer game started and he automatically taught me the rules of the game, I realized he had so much knowledge but was off to the sidelines. When I asked him why _he_ wasn't out there, the answer he gave me was unexpected. How could someone not notice him? I said those exact words too, and then proceeded to embarrass myself by calling his eyes beautiful. He didn't ran away horrified, so that was another win in my book.

But then my countrylessness came up, it had to eventually I guess, and as usual I made it out like it didn't matter to me. He didn't look like he believed me, but thankfully he said nothing about it. He did, however, make a statement about what a pair we made, one of the world's mightiest countries dissolved, and one of the world's biggest countries ignored, but I didn't know what to say about that. He sounded so...forlorn that I wanted to kiss the expression off and then some. But then the game ended and we headed back inside, his words the last between us.

Dinner was a crazy affair. First with all the different foods, then the whole 'I'm Thankful for blah-blah-blah' speech America made everyone contribute to. I was curious what mein newest friend would say, and watched with anticipation as he stood to say his part. That anticipation turned to blind fury when the british know-it-all took the turn of my angel, the poor boy too shy to speak up for himself. Good thing I was loud spoken enough for the both of us and I put the brit in his place. Besides, that small sweet smile he sent me was well worth it. His face still red from residual embarrassment, he said his thanks for all the people he had met, but amethyst eyes were fixed on mine when he said it and I knew, I just freaking _knew, _that he meant me specifically. It gave me the courage to say what I said at the table in front of everyone.

I found someone to be awesome with. It was so simple, so mind-blowingly clear. He might not be 'The One', but we at least had the potential to have a great relationship, and I would love to date him. If he would let me.

We snuck glances at each other throughout the whole dinner and I watched as he did some sort of ritual involving breaking a turkey bone with Stars and Stripes. I was curious, but decided to ask after dinner. When that time came, I went to the hallway of abstract paintings where we met hoping he would be there instead of on his way home. It seemed as if my luck was changing because he was, looking down right delectable as he gazed off into the distance. He didn't see me approach and I used that to my advantage, whispering his new nickname into the silence. Canada let out that adorable 'eep' once more, proving the name was a correct choice and returned the greeting. We talked about what our favorite foods were, but that's not what I really wanted to talk about. I was about to take the plunge and ask him out when something caught my eye from above.

My body shuddered pleasantly at the memory of what came next.

I used the mistletoe to my advantage and it was obvious what I wanted, but he seemed to think it was impossible for me to want to kiss him. And if that wasn't enough then he thought that the person I was speaking at the dinner table was someone else! I quickly dispelled that notion and I watched as it finally dawned on him. He was still hesitant at first, so when he finally gave me the green light I placed the softest of kisses on his lips despite my body wanting so much more. Turns out I wasn't the only one, and when I moved to separate our lips he pulled me back in, almost devouring my mouth. Not one to be outdone, I kissed back with just as much vigor and passion. It felt so...right. Unfortunately, that pesky little need to breathe air got in the way and we had to pause. I took that time to finally ask him out and (after a long pause that had my heart about to fail) he said yes.

The actual date, when it finally came around, was memorable for so many reasons.

One: he was with me in Berlin, my former capital, a place near and dear to my heart. I would have gladly found a way to go to his country, but it was agreed that it was easier for both of us. Besides, he told me that he had a fascination with the German language and wanted to be immersed in it.

Two: he was staying with me in my apartment, the one I bought specifically because there was no way I was bringing him to the basement of mein bruder's house to stay. West actually helped me pick it out (I rejected his offer to help decorate though, the man was just so plain and I needed my apartment to reflect my awesome self).

Three: we spent the whole day together, just the two of us. Learning about each other and just enjoying each other's company.

The picnic was actually planned out the day prior to him arriving. I racked my brain for something unique just like mein awesome Vögelchen. The events leading up to it was just a bonus. A way to explore and I made sure it would be things he liked. The smile on his face when we were ice skating? Priceless. It was worth the unawesome embarrassment of falling on my ass half the time during the first hour. The picnic though? That was just a precursor for me tp show him Brandenburg Gate. I meant everything I said. In the short time we had known each other, he had become special to me.

After our date (which included a super hot make-out session that _he_ initiated), I drove us back to my apartment and we crashed on my bed utterly spent from busy day. Mind out of the gutter, we kept our clothes on. Though come to think of it he never did use the bed I bought for him. Oh well, it could be used for storage for whenever he would come over again, and believe me I plan for him coming over often.

I hugged my pillow, wishing it was the warm form of my boyfriend.

The memories were pleasant and though I wished he was here and we could spend the day cuddling (something I never thought I would enjoy so much), I was at least comforted by the fact that I would see him soon anyway. It was Christmas day after all, and soon Germany would be banging on my door so we could catch our freaking 11 hour flight to America's house. Yeah that's right, Mr. Melting Pot invited all the countries over to his house again for a Christmas party, but instead of it being food for a potluck like at Thanksgiving, we were told to bring presents for another country. About a week ago I got a letter in the mail (how he knew my address, I don't think I want to know) and at first I wasn't sure what to make of it. I had to read over it twice, just in case.

_Dear random country I sent this letter to,_

_Sup? America here letting you know you are invited to my house once more for a Christmas party! Not only that but you're welcome to spend the night in one of my guest bedrooms. _

_I know what you're thinking, Thanksgiving was so much fun of course I'll come, but that's not the best part. _

_Now we have a little tradition over here in the United States of Me called __Secret Santa. Basically you get assigned a person to buy a gift for. _

_Yep, you can be jolly ol' Saint Nick for a day and bestow a special gift upon another country. _

_The name of said country is printed on the back of this page at the bottom. _

_It's all random so who knows who you will get! _

_If you happen to get your own name, then congrats you don't have to worry your head off about finding the perfect gift. _

_If you didn't...ha! Good luck!_

_Yours Truly, _

_the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave_

_'Murica_

Quickly, I checked the back of the page and was a little (okay a lot) disappointed not to read Canada's name, but Spain's instead. However, that didn't stop me from searching endlessly for the perfect gift for my Vögelchen. I wanted something personal to share between us that showed not only my trust, but that I wanted to be with him for as long as he let me.

It took literally all of my willpower to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. Once the heated water hit my body, it helped to clear my fogged up brain and soon I could wash myself like a grown up. I recently came across some fancy soap called Green Irish Tweed, and along with it was a 4oz bottle of matching scented cologne. It was said to have the aroma of 'a good looking man,' but what caught my attention was that sells were very popular in the Western countries. Specifically a certain North American one.

So, yeah I bought the ridiculously expensive scented items and now I would use them to my advantage. I lathered my washcloth and almost immediately the scent of sandalwood, amber, herbaceous clover, and so many other scents I couldn't possibly name filled the small bathroom. I decided that I liked the smell very much as I scrubbed my body down. Once I rinsed off, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my blue and yellow striped towel and dried off. I wrapped it around my waist and tucked in the end so it wouldn't fall down. Not that I was ashamed of my body (it was a work of art really), but it was a bit chilly in my apartment and I'd rather not freeze my parts off since I have use for them in the (hopefully near) future. I was right in front of my closet, trying to decide what outfit showed off my awesomeness the best, when there was knocking at my front door.

"Wer ist es?" I asked though it could only be Germany. True to my prediction, his deep voice reached my ears through the wooden door of my apartment.

"Es ist mir, Bruder."

I walked over to the door, towel still wrapped firmly around my waist, and flung the door open with all the enthusiasm I could muster. "West! What brings you to my humble abode?"

He raised a blonde eyebrow at me, eyes still the same icy blue but the was amusement in those depths as well. "Shouldn't you get getting ready?"

"I _was_ until you so rudely interrupted me," I quipped back, but I had a smirk on my face.

"Oh, don't let me stop you, East." He held out his hands in surrender, then made his way over to the kitchenette. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked, but we both knew the answer.

"Nope," I informed him anyway, and my smirk widened when I heard him snort followed by the bangs of cabinet doors opening and closing. I returned to my 'room' and walked back over to my closet. In the end I decided on a white button up (with the top 3 buttons undone, of course) and a red blazer over it. I wore black jeans that laid perfectly over my white canvas shoes. I had an overcoat for traveling that I planned on shedding once we got to America's house. After I was satisfied with how I looked and sprayed a little bit of the cologe, I returned to the where mein little bruder was most likely making breakfast for the two of us, since I wasn't so great when it came to cooking. Unlike, Canada. Gott, just the thought of his pancakes made me start to salivate.

I strode into the kitchen area and hopped onto the stool, leaning forward on my elbows to watch as Germany cut up the liverwurst. There was a bowl of sweet rolls mixed with Laugenstangen that I swiped a bread roll from. It was halfway to my mouth when the blonde spoke.

"So when am I gonna meet this person?" He stated while piling the food onto two empty plates he had set out earlier.

I took a bite, chewing slowly before speaking. "What are you talking about, West?" I knew exactly what...or rather who he was talking about. I was actually surprised he waited so long to mention it.

"Oh, you know," he started with all the sarcasm he could muster (which isn't a lot really). "This person who you found to be awesome with, the same person who caused you to buy this apartment?"

"Kesesese, alright," I gave up the pretense of aloofness. "You'll meet him tonight at the Christmas party."

"Him?" he asked raising an eyebrow, his tone more amused than judgmental.

"Him," I confirmed with a smirk and waggle of my eyebrows. Germany rolled his eyes and slide my plate over towards me before taking seat on the stool next to me.

We ate in a comfortable silence, before gathering out jackets in preparation to leave. We each had a small backpack with a change of clothes with us, since we both planned on staying the night at America's house. Well actually, I was hoping to sleep somewhere a bit farther north, but it depended on how the night went.

The Audi was driven to the airport and paid for to stay in the parking garage for a few days. Going through airport security was a bit of a hassle on my part. Official countries had it easy, TSA sees their face, checks their ID and waves them off with a smile. I on the other hand, had to be searched and signed into a sign in/out log for every country I visited, not to mention the most expression I ever got from the staff was boredom.

The plane ride itself was long and uneventful (which is technically a good thing, right?). Beside me, West was reading some thick-spined book. Nerd. I at least got to watch one action packed movie before I clocked out in sheer boredom. Explosions can only capture my attention for so long. When we finally landed it was around 3PM Christmas Day. I hoped the nap I took on the plane would help with the jet lag from our little trip through time.

When we touched down, snow was already 3 inches off the ground, but the roads were paved and we hailed a taxi. 10 mintues later, it dropped us off at America's house (mansion) which was decorated to the nine with lights trimming the whole structure. Giant candy canes lined the walkway that lead to the front porch. On one side of the lawn plastic reindeer were stood mid-prance and on the other a large blow-up Santa was waving at us. I waved back because that's just the type of guy I am.

We knocked on the door and this time the annoying blonde answered it instead of his butler. I was still trying to figure out how it was possible that he was related to my adorable boyfriend when I, along with Germany, was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Did being a super power come with super strength or something? Scheiße, my poor ribs.

"Welcome guys!" he yelled into our ears before letting us go. I winced at the loud volume and prayed that my eardrums had not burst from the booming sound. "Come on in!"

Walking into the warm foyer, I was hit with a sense of deja vu and I shed my over coat. While mein bruder was off making small talk with the Freedom Fighter, I wandered to a more familiar part of the house: a small hallway filled with abstract paintings. It was there between Picasso and Herbin that stood a masterpiece in his own right, wearing a red plaid shirt and dark blue jeans that showed off the shapely body his usual hoodie hid. I stared in awestruck at the dirty blonde hair with one lone curl defying gravity, at the violet eyes trained intently on the art in front of him, at the innocence he eluded without even trying.

My angel.

"Vögelchen," I said, effectively capturing his attention and causing him to let out an 'eep' in surprise. Gott, I hope that never goes away. Then pink lips stretched into a wide smile and turned fully towards me, casting that gaze my way.

"Prussia," he said cheerfully as he walked over to me and was it just my imagination or did his hips sway? He was only about a foot away when he paused, leaning closer to me with the strangest expression on his face.

"Is that..?" he inhaled deeply. "Is that Green Irish Tweed?"

"Yep," I said happy that he indeed recognized the scent. He hummed before taking another whiff, his eyes lowering to half mast. "You like it?" I said with a smirk, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer. He inhaled once more before responding.

"I _love_ it," he murmured and that sound did crazy things to my lower half. "Ich habe dich vermisst," he told me, burying his rounded face into my chest.

"It's only been 2 weeks," I reminded him, albeit with a fond smile.

"Too long," he told me and though laughed, I knew exactly how he felt. It was strange not waking up with blonde hair obscuring my vision and the smell of maple filling my nostrils.

"Ich habe dich vermisst sowie," I told him before grabbing his chin between my thumb and index finger and tilting his chin up. I had an unobstructed view of amethyst orbs and I drowned in them.

I don't know who moved first and frankly I couldn't care less. It was just me and him in our own little bubble at that point, making out like love-struck teenagers in a secluded place. My hands were placed on his hips, keeping him close against me while his arms were locked around my neck with one hand twirling the small hairs at the nape of my neck. I trailed both hands up his sides and in between his upraised arms before cupping his cheeks, using it to deepen the kiss.

With one of my hands, I raked my fingers through his silken locks and he broke away from the kiss making a sound between a moan and a whimper. I paused, shocked and a bit concerned with my fingers still in place.

"Are you okay, Vögelchen?"

"My...ngh...curl..." he pushed out between pants and I raised an eyebrow, glancing up where said curl was wedged between my index and middle finger. I drew my hand away slightly, causing the strand of hair to slide along my fingers and Canada let out another moan.

Now both eyebrows were raised. "What's this?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea already. Germany had let slip a funny thing about Italy's own curl before.

"C-curl...nngah...sen...ha...sensitive..." He was reduced to simple words at my menstruations. I'm sure there was a devilish smirk spreading across my face as I twirled the lone curl around my index finger and pulled slowly until my finger slipped free.

It had the desired effect and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head, knees buckling slightly as pleasure coursed through his body. I placed my knee between his legs to keep him steady, but it had the opposite effect as my thigh brushed along the beginnings of an erection and I had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him from falling. I closed the previous distance between us and held him close, trailing my lips along the column of his neck.

"Ah...Puh-Prussia...ha..." He bared his neck further for me and I took the invitation. I would have (and was going to) do more when West's voice broke the bubble we were in.

"Bruder, wo bist du?" My head dropped onto Canada's shoulder, my heart beating erratically in my chest and I sighed before replying.

"Ich bin hier! Einen moment!" And if that wasn't like deja vu all over again I didn't know what was. I turned back to my angel taking in his disheveled state with pride. His breath came out in uneven gasps and his eyes hadn't lost that glazed over look yet.

"Looks like we have to come out of hiding, Vögelchen."

He blinked out of the haze I put him in and then nodded. Taking in a few deep breaths and straightening his clothing needlessly. We both willed out bodies to calm down before walking out of the hallway and towards where mein (cockblocking) bruder was searching for me. He took one look at our flushed faces and raised an eyebrow in question. This, of course, caused the man beside me to redden even further.

"West! Perfect timing," I told him with a forced grin, then there was a silence as he pointedly stared between me and the bispeckled blonde that was trying hard not to cower under the intimidating gaze. "Oh right, introductions. Vögelchen," I said placing a hand on Canada's lower back to push him slightly forward. "This is mein bruder, Germany. Germany, this is mein awesome boyfriend, Canada. Only I can call him Vögelchen," I said possessively, much to Germany's amusement if the twitch if his lips was anything to go by. Then West turned to face Canada, and his whole body seemed to tense up.

"So this is your…uh...boyfriend?" he asked, sounding somewhat concerned, and the ghost of a smile that previously graced his features disappeared completely. West's sudden change in demeanor caught me off guard and I turned to Canada with a questioning look, which went by unoticed. A deep voilet gaze was fixed on the taller man's light blue.

"Es ist gut dich wieder zu sehen," my boyfriend said sweetly, and my mind was a mix of confusion and awe. Awe because I realized just how far Canada's German has come along. And then confusion because when did they meet before?

West seemed to shrink slightly, if that was possible, while in Canada's gaze. Big robust Germany looking very uncomfortable being in the same breathing space with the tiny, sweet blonde by my side? I looked between the two of them, but decided to wait until later to confront West about his strange reaction. Before I could open my mouth to break the silence, mein bruder beat me to it.

Regaining his composure, West coughed and broke eye contact with Canada. "I…I'd like to talk more with you, but America's calling everyone to join in the living room," Germany informed us. I rolled my eyes at the host's dramatic antics, and I heard Canada snort in response to the news as well, the tenseness between us forgotten.

"You wouldn't want to keep him waiting, trust me," he said also rolling violet orbs. I sensed there was story behind those words, but I could wait to hear it.

"Well, we wouldn't wait to keep our _gracious_ host waiting now would we? Let's go!" I shouted, dramatically pointing down the hall to where I assumed the living room was. I was wrong and my boyfriend giggled before using his index finger to nudge my arm the opposite way.

"After you," he said giving me a sweet smile, his lips pressed together to keep from laughing further.

I stretched the back of my head and chuckled sheepishly. "Kesese...how about you lead us?" I suggested.

He set another one of those smiles my way and slide his hand into mine. "Come on," he said tugging my down the corridor. After a few twists and turns we ending up in the living room where all the other countries had already gathered, each holding a brightly wrapped gift or two in their hands. Canada removed his hand from mine and told me he had to go grab the gift he bought for the Secret Santa tradition and I nodded. That reminded me and I shrugged off my backpack which held the gifts. I took out the one for Spain, leaving the one for Canada to give to him later.

I stood off to the side, Germany beside me holding a small white, red, and green colored box gently in his huge hands. I snorted at the care he took just to select the wrapping of the gift, though I wasn't much better. My own present to my lover was a carefully selected red and white wrapping paper. We were to alike in many ways, mein bruder and I. It was only moments later that a loud and familiar voice was calling everyone to attention.

"Is everyone here?" America didn't wait for an answer. "Good! Ho, ho ho! Merry Christams and Happy Holidays my dear nations! As you know each of you were sent a letter with a random countries name on the back. You were required to buy a gift for said country. And now Secret Santa has started, so everyone exchange gifts...now!"

There was a scramble as everyone ran around to find their person to give their gift to and utter chaos followed, making the host for the evening shout to retain order.

"Okay, that maybe wasn't such a great idea." I couldn't help but snort at that. "Here's what's gonna happen! Everyone in a circle!" We all looked around with raised eyebrows. "Come on guys," there was a distinctly feminine cough "And girls. Everyone in a circle sitting on the floor. It'll be fun, I promise!"

Hesitantly, we lowered ourselves to the floor where we stood, adjusting furniture so everyone could fit. It was a few moments before everyone was settled in a semi perfect circle. I was seated between West and Switzerland, who looked like he'd rather shoot himself than be around so much Christmas cheer. In fact, I watched with amusement as his index finger twitched as if it wanted to be curled around the trigger of a gun.

I spotted Canada on the opposite side of the circle and moved to join him, but he made a motion with his hands for me to stay. I pouted (a very manly pout) and slouched in my spot on the floor. This caused violet eyes to crinkle while he laughed silently at my antics. That made me a little bit happy to know I could see all his facial expressions. I was particularly looking forward to watch him open his gift from his Secret Santa. My gift I planned to give him in a more...private setting. Looking at the adorable blonde, something nagged in the back of my mind.

"Hey, West?" I said, leaning over to him slightly.

"Hmmm?" he answered a bit distracted by the ribbon that sat crooked against the box.

"What was that all about back there?"

"Was?" he asked, fingers stilling on the silky material.

"You know," I rolled me eyes. "That weird thing between you and Vögelchen?"

The was slience from the blonde as he tried to figure out the right words. "Do you remember when the Netherlands were liberated during WW2?"

I thought about it. "Vaguely," I told him. "Wait, weren't you bedridden for a month after that event?" He winced at the memory, but nodded. Still that didn't explain anything. "So, what does that have to do wit-"

America shouted instructions to everyine, effectively interrupting my questionsing. Much like the speeches we gave last month, it starting with one person rising to present their gifts and then returning to their seats with person to their left being next to go. The host for the evening stood off to the side supervising (read: micromanaging) as one by one the countries followed his instruction. I let to conversation go for the time being and watched everyone's reaction to their gifts.

Turkey received another mask from Liechtenstein, this one though had cat ears attached which made the masked nation blush. Even more so when Greece catch sight of the gift and had _that_ look in his eyes.

England received a cookbook on French cuisine which he promptly threw back at France's laughing head.

I'm not sure what Japan received from Hungary, but if the slight nose bleed was any indication I would guess something very perverted.

Spain looked positively tinkled pink at the gift I gave him. Or well actually two gifts. One because I wanted to annoy South Italy and the other..well, the other for the exact same thing really. However, the second gift could be of actual use for the couple (I myself had a matching pair at home that I was hoping to use on my boyfriend _very_ soon)

"Oh Romano~" The Spaniard sang lowly when his eyes fell on the contents of the box. The aforementioned country stared warily at the tanned man, edging slightly away even though they were already 5 people apart.

Hong Kong received a hand knitted scarf from Iceland. It was red in color with the white flower of his flag on both ends. Excited, the East Asian country immediately wrapped it around his neck.

I received a basket of a dozen 4 oz bottles of brand name vodka from Russia. I immediately grabbed the Reyka vodka and held the up in a mock toast to the broad nation before taking a swig. Russia was right behind me with his own full bottle of Snow Queen vodka.

And so on and so on the gift giving went until it was down to only Poland who had yet to give his bedazzled gift. Maybe it was the vodka already influencing my brain or the fact that I couldn't even conceive it would happen, but I realized it a bit too late.

There was only one person left to deliver a present, but two people were still waiting eagerly for gifts. My gut lurched and my thoughts were twisted, hoping it to be the dainty Taiwan that didn't get a gift instead of mein Vögelchen. Not my sweet little boyfriend who's eyes were already blinking rapidly to control the misting that had formed in his eyes from his own discovery. And as the small Asian country squealed from the new dress that was given to her, my heart broke at the tears that filled Canada's eyes. He tore out of the room and to my anger I noticed that no one else took notice of his departure. With gritted teeth I told Germany that I'd be back and raced after my boyfriend, ignoring the call of 'East' that followed me.

I checked the hallway with the abstract paintings first and panicked slightly when I didn't spot him. I was contemplating going outside to search when I heard a muted choked sob coming from upstairs. I didn't think, I just let my body follow the heart-wrenching sound. I was in what seemed like the guest wing of the house and I checked every room until I came across a quivering heap of blonde and red plaid on the ground by the bed of the guestroom. I entered the room and shut the door softly before carefully making my way over to him. The sobs continued, louder now that there wasn't a whole floor between us.

"Vögelchen?" I whispered, crouching low near him. His head snapped up and his gaze met mine. The whites of his sclera turned red and the skin around his eyes were puffy, and yet he gave me a crooked smile. More a grimace than anything.

"I told you. I t-told you no one no...notices me," he stuttered before more tears filled his eyes. "No one," he whispered before repeating it louder this time anger lacing his words. "No one!"

I was still crouched down next to him, hesitant to touch him in such a volatile state, but also needing to touch him for that very reason.

"He for-forgot about me," Canada continued, his tone incredulous. "I'm h-his brother!" His volume was loud one more. "And he...an-and he..." The tears were streaming down face and I felt rage fill me. A thirst for blood I hadn't felt since the Battle of Leuthen. I was torn between going downstairs to rip America a new one and comforting the distraught man in front of me. I chose the path with the least bloodshed and forewent my previous concerns to pull him close against me.

At first he stiffened at the contact, but then with another sob he curled into my chest, hands twisting the fabric of my jacket. I did what I could, choosing not to say a word, but put it all into my actions. Pulling slightly, I coached him up so we could settle on the more comfortable bed. We laid on our sides curled up together with his head tucked under my chin and I rubbed his back in what I hoped to be a comforting manner.

We stayed like that for a while, the room silent except for a sniff here and there. Just when I was about to open my mouth to say something, I felt him move. He arm moved down below between us, his knuckles on my lower stomach while his fingers played with my button of my pants. I stayed still, confused at the sudden turn of events. It wasn't until he started to unzip my pants that I realized the gravity of the situation.

"What are you...? Wait no," I told him grabbing ahold of his wrist, but he used the other one still against my chest to grab the back of my neck and pull me down for a kiss. It was sloppy. It was uncoordinated.

It was desperate.

I broke the kiss, placing one hand on his chest to keep the hurting man at bay. "Vögelchen, no.'

He shook his head, blonde strands sticking to the tears that still lined his face. "Please," he begged. "Please, I-I need...I need t-to..."

I understood. Mein Gott, did I understand. The need to feel useful even if it meant being used. But I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't let him do that to himself.

"Not like this." I tried to calm him, make him see reason. "Not like this," I repeated.

There were a few seconds as our eyes connected and then his face seemed to crumble in on itself and the sobs began anew.

I tucked his head back under my chin, holding him tightly almost as to meld our bodies together. I kissed his forehead to give him his comfort another way. To tell him that I was there for him. To tell him that I noticed. It was only when the sobs finally ceased and his breath stopped hitching that I spoke.

"It's okay. I'm here," I told him.

"But for how long?" Was his muffled reply.

"As long as you want me to be" I said honestly. He looked up into my eyes in disbelief and my heart broke once more at the expression. Did he really think that no one would want to stay with him. Thoughts from our first talk circled back around in my head. I didn't believe it, didn't want to believe that someone as angelic as the blond in my arms could go by unnoticed by the rest of the world.

I opened my mouth to say more to reassure him how much I wanted to be with him, but was interrupted by the door of the guestroom being thrown open. The resounded bang against the wall behind door made both of us jump, removing our arms from each other and looking toward the origin of the noise.

"Bro, there you are! What happened?" America stood there in the doorway, back straight and presence commanding as usual and I had to dig my nails into the bedding to keep from digging them into his freaking baby blue eyes. How dare he come up to his brother and ask that after what he had done?

Canada blinked at the fellow North American nation looking like he didn't know whether to cry out in anger or sadness. "What...happened?" he asked instead, his voice low and a bit scratchy from his earlier cries.

"Yeah, why'd ya leave before I could give you your gift?"

There was more blinking, this time from both of us as our brains registered his words. "My...gift?" Canada echoed slowly.

"Yeah, your gift," America repeated just as slow. "I'm your Secret Santa. Though I kinda cheated and picked you for myself," he gave the other a bright sheepish smile before it fell and withered away at our continued silence. He walked closer and stopped when he noticed the red eyes and tear tracks on his brother's cheeks. "Hey," he said softly reaching out a hand. "What's wrong, Mattie?"

The use of what I assumed to be his human name jolted the violet eyed blonde out of his confused haze and he slapped the outstretched arm away. I stayed in my position laid down by Canada's side, my eyes going back and forth between the two of them like a tennis match, ready to intervene if needed.

"What's wrong? W-what's wrong?! I thought you forgot to send out my name!"

"What?" The other blonde exclaimed. "No, I wouldn't do that." he said appalled his brother would think such a thing.

"You..." Canada let out a half laugh half scoff. "You idiot. Why didn't you give it to me downstairs?"

"I wanted to give the very last gift," America said like that explained everything, and in a way it did. The super power did always have a flair for the dramatic. "Look, here it is," he continued grabbing a hold of one of Canada's hands and shoving a small black box into the quiet man's opened palm.

He wiped the residual tears from his face before opening it,and I peered over his shoulder to see a necklace. It was a simple chain, but the charm on it was unique. Two flags were crossed. One was a white patch sandwiched between two red ones with a red leaf on the white part. The other was one blue square in a corner with red and white striped covering the rest.

"Thank you," Canada said in response to the gift.

"Do you like it?" America asked giving his brother a beaming smile that the other couldn't help but return, even if it was just a bit watery.

"I love it, Al. Really."

There was a punch in the air in glee before the other pulled Canada in for a hug. It was cute, the brotherly love between the two. It made me wander if that was how West and I looked from the outside.

"Okay, okay. I love you too. Idiot," Canada said with a laugh, pushing his brother away and sniffing slightly.

"Hey!" America said, but he was laughing too.

"Okay, you can leave now."

"What? Why...?" he trailed off as he seemed to spot me for the first time. Blue eyed narrowed behind glasses. "What's he doing in here?"

"Get out, Al," Canada sighed, not wanting to have that conversation now after the emotional roller coaster he just got off of.

"But-"

"Out!" he repeated sternly and it was the first time I had heard the maple loving country raise his voice. America jumped off the bed and back peddled out of the room, but not before shooting me a glare that clearly stated we were not done with that particular conversation. Oh joy.

When we were finally left alone he turned back towards me. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for?" I asked, shocked at his words.

"I overreacted and I broke down and I ruined your shirt!" he babbled his eyes filled with shame and guilt that shouldn't be there.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay," I told him, wrapping my arms around him and returning to our previous position laying back on the bed. "Everything worked out for the best."

"I guess...still embarrassing though," he muttered into my shirt. I smiled fondly, hugging him just a bit tighter. The feel of the black box pressed between us reminded me that I had my own gift to give as well.

"You know, I have my own gift to give you as well," I told him. The box had completely escaped my mind with all the mess that occurred.

He angled his head so he could see my face, his expression confused. "Really? But you weren't my Secret Santa."

"Vögelchen, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get a gift for you?" I asked and watched as his face flushed a brilliant scarlet and he smiled shyly. That expression suited his face more than the hurt and sadness that clouded it previously.

"Oh...well, actually I have something to give you too," he told me.

"Really?" I asked because I wasn't really expecting a gift. Was it too sappy to say that being with him was a gift in itself? Well, too bad.

"Yeah, i-it's at my house," he stuttered cutely, nearly distracting me from his words.

"Your house?"

"Yeah...uh..w-would you like to...receive it?"

"Meaning?" I teased him, and sue me but I wanted to know if those words meant what I hoped they did.

"Would...would you like to come to my house?" He asked apprehensively and I soothed his worries with a chaste kiss.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I paused as a thought occurred to me. "But how will we get there?"

"Well, America has this private jet..." he trailed off sending a coy smile my way.

"Are you suggesting that we go joyriding in your brother's jet?" I asked with just a hint of excitement creeping into my voice.

"It's the least he could do after what he put me through."

Well, well, well, looked like my angel had a bit of a vindictive streak in him. I wondered what else the sweet innocent facade was covering.

"What are we waiting for?" I said pushing myself up from the bed. "Let's go!"

I took his hand and we tumbled out of the room and down the steps before breaking off to get our respective belongings. It took me about ten minutes to retrieve my backpack from the living room. It was in the hands of mein bruder who after I reassured him I was fine relinquished it. When I told him I would be staying at Canada's house however, that nervousness from before came back.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked and I stared in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't it be? He's been to my apartment already."

"It's just that...it's not that I think anything is going to happen-"

"Define anything, because I _definetely_ want something to happen," I interrupted with a lewd smirk.

Germany groaned and covered his eyes as if to block the image from his mind. "You know what? It's fine, I'm worrying for nothing."

He said that but then he immediately went into Mother Hen Mode. I nodded and agreed to text when I reached the northern country safely, and call him if I decided to spend more time there. I also agreed not to do anything stupid that might cause another international incident (that was one time!). However, when he reminded me ackwardly about using protection I stopped him.

"Ja, Mutter," I said, rolling my eyes and hitching my backpack higher on my shoulder in preparation to leave. There was a snort but Germany said nothing to repute my claim. Instead he clasped one hand on my shoulder and bid me farewell. I returned the gesture on his shoulder before turning around and making my way back to my boyfriend. We were in the foyer in the process of putting on our coats when a blur of brown started to fly towards us.

"No, get that thing away from me!" South Italy was screaming at Spain who was right at his heels laughing. They stopped a few feet from us when Spain darted forward and passed the other to block their way.

"Aw, come one Romano. What's wrong?" the taller man teased, though he knew exactly what had his little tomato in such a state of horror.

"The mustache! It's so ugly!" A bushy mustache with the ends curled adored the Spain's face, courtesy of yours truly. I laughed my head off at the fiery potty-mouthed nation who was trying to maneuver his way around the green eyed Spaniard but from 3 feet away. That captured his attention and brown eyes filled with rage.

"You! Potato Bastard 2! You did this!" Still laughing, I grabbed the blonde's hand and together we ran out of the house and away from the furious South Italian.

We took America's Bugatti (how he got the keys, I would never know) to the hanger where his private jet resided. I watched as Canada slipped a 100 dollar bill into the suit pocket of the guard on duty as well as the pilot of the aircraft and realized that I was starting to like this rebellious side of the quiet nation. When we finally settled down in the cozy jet we were both giggling fools. It felt so good to do something bad sometimes. It made me miss the days of the "Bad Touch Trio."

The ride wasn't too long, just enough time to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas (because it's an awesome movie). Before long, our pilot was announcing our decent and we untangled ourselves from where we had curled up together on the large seat. We were stretching when the aircraft landed with a small jolt. After we shouldered our backpacks I took Canada's hand and we moved over to the front of the jet. One step out of the jet doors and I realized something immediately.

It. Was. Cold.

Like I was sure hypothermia was just around the corner type of cold. No wonder Canada didn't feel the winter chill of Berlin. It had nothing on this near artic temperature I was currently feeling even through my thick overcoat. Within seconds my teeth were chattering together. My boyfriend, being the absolute angel that he was, pulled my half-frozen body along to the warm interior of the terminal. We took a taxi to his house, the whole while my hands were being rubbed between his two dainty ones to put warmth back into them and get the blood flowing. It didn't take more than 15 minutes to reach our destination.

I paid the fare and Canada grabbed our bags before he led me up a small snow covered hill to an equally snow covered driveway. His house was a bit more modest than his brother's. It was a cottage. A fairly large cottage, yes, but lacking in the extravagance that America's house eluded. I would have explored the sight more if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't feel my nether regions. So when he opened the door I shuffled inside, breathing a sigh of relief at the heat that greeted me. The snow clinging to my boots was already quickly melting on the hardwood flooring.

There was a sound of the door being shut and locked behind me and another softer sound coming from in front down a long hallway. It sounded like really light padded footsteps, and I was wondering if there was another guest in the cottage when a small white polar bear comes into view. That's when I remembered that Canada had a pet as well.

"Who's he?" It said and I may or may not have jumped back in surprise. It _could_ talk!

"Oh, Kuma," my boyfriend addressing the talking heap of fur that was making its way over cautiously. "Prussia, this is my pet polar bear I was telling you about. His name is Kuma. Kuma, this is Prussia...m-my boyfriend," he stuttered as he gave introductions.

"Uh...hello," I said with a small wave, slightly nervous because I could swear the bear was smirking at me.

"Oh," he said looking between us, his black eyes shining. "So, you're the one that he's always mast-"

"KUMA, THERE'S CAKE IN THE KITCHEN!"

That time I actually did jump back in surprise and raised an eyebrow at the loud interruption (wow, two times in one day). He blushed in return as the cub waddled away before steering the conversation in another direction.

"You can sit in the living room if you want while I go get that gift. Yeah you do that, it's down the hall and the first door on the right. I'll be down shortly," he rambled before darting upstairs. I chuckled at the nervous display and wondered if I had acted the same way when I first had the other at my apartment for the first time.

I followed his directions glancing at the homey décor along the way. There were cute little trinkets scattered everywhere, like snow globes from a few different international cities. A hockey stick along with other gear was hung up on one far wall. There were a few pictures too, old ones featuring Canada and America as children. When looking at them in that light, I could see how they could be confused for each other at first glance, but there were still notable differences. The different eyes color and curl shape for one thing. The thought of Canada's curl put a smirk on my face as I remembered our tryst among the paintings. The smirk fell when my mind thought about the curl on his brother's head and I shook my head to get rid of the images. Some things are better left unthought of.

I arrived in the living room and took in the ethnic patterned rug on the floor as well as the nature paintings on the walls. There was a dark green couch that faced a large TV, I made my way over and sat down to wait for my boyfriend. I heard him coming down the stairs and soon he was entering the room. We sat opposite of each other on the couch, so close that our knees touched. After a moment of silence we simultaneously held out the gifts that were in our hands and traded them. I looked down at the black and white box that was trimmed with yellow and knew that there was a silly grin on my face.

"Okay, on three. Eins..." I started counting.

"Zwei..." he continued.

"Drei," we said at the same time and opened our respective gifts. I stared at mine in wonder. It was a Swiss Army knife, 4 inches long with a gleaming silver blade. The handle was wooden, a deep mahogany color with age lines decorating it. But what drew my attention was what was engraved into the wooden handle.

A word.

Or more specifically...

A name.

I looked up into violet eyes and saw the same expression reflected back at me. His hands were shaking slightly, but I could see his white-knuckled grip on the opened wooden box in his possession. Inside that box was Creatacolor fine graphite drawing pencils arranging from 4H to 6B. But that wasn't the important part of the gift. The important part was carved on the underside of the lid.

A word.

Or more specifically...

A name.

"Is this..." we started at the same time but paused staring at our gifts in partial disbelief.

I decided to take the initiative. "Matthew?" I tried the name out.

His gaze sought out mine, looking deep into both of my eyes. "Gilbert?" He inquired and I never thought my name could sound so beautiful before. I smiled at him. Not a grin, not a smirk, but a genuine smile that brings out the dimples I swear to Gott I don't have. And then he smiled in return, the same angelic smile that made my insides knot themselves into a pretzel.

I leaned my torso towards him. "Matthew," I whispered, loving the way the name felt flowing from my mouth.

He followed suit and soon our faces were only an inch apart. "Gilbert," he whispered back and his breath on my lips made them tingle pleasantly. The sensation was replaced by the soft yet firm lips of my boyfriend as we kissed.

Human names were special. Only those considered as close as family knew of each others human name. Besides Germany, France and Spain were the only ones who knew of mine and vice versa. For a while, I was the only one who knew mein bruder's human name, but of course that changed when Italy came into the picture. I wanted to give him my human name to show him that I was committed to our budding relationship, but I never thought he would feel the same. Once again I wondered just how I got so lucky.

We broke the kiss, but stayed in close proximity, our breaths mingling and our gazes locked. I stared at this man who I've known for less than a month. A man who captured my attention like no one else, didn't like me for may status (or pity me for lack thereof), caused me to think all kinds of sappy romantic thoughts...and gave me kisses that made me want to lose control. I smiled softly at mein awesome boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Matthew."

"Merry Christmas, Gilbert."

Our lips touched one more and the rest of the room faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! A bit of angst is a given with this couple, but it worked out in the end, no? Stupid America (I can totally say that as an American)<strong>

**I might do more with this universe like...oh...I don't know, a New Years Bonus chapter with an actual lemon, but I guess that depends on how many reviews I get (Author Bribery...mwahahahaha!) BTW can anyone spot the Bleach quote I snuck in there?**

**Review please~**


	2. Bonus (1)

_Well Chick-a-dees, here's the bonus I promised you all. I kinda procrastinated all week and spent New Year's Eve writing up most of this. This is unbetaed so fair warning there will probably be A LOT of grammar mistakes. A special thanks to my reviewers **pototo chip, ButterflyFlutterCry, b2, The Forgotten Traveller, halfdragonbooknerd, killerkitty15, DaPandaGirl, and**** QueenOfOlympus**_ _as well as everyone who favorited and followed this story. I'm so happy that everyone loved the story so far and now without further ado...Happy New Years everyone. Enjoy~_

**Warning: Profane language, obscene amounts of fluff, and an actual lemon which encompasses Man on Man kissing**

**Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I said I did own the rights to Hetalia? *thinks about it and shudders* Yeah, no. Not gonna take that chance. All rights go to** **Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Inc. **

**Omake (1)**

* * *

><p>Waking up to the familiar smell of maple was definitely in my top ten favorite moments of life. Eyes only half lidded, I turned to the side to seek out a familar sight. With a smile, I stared at blonde strands spread out on the pillow we shared, at rounded cheeks (one of which was cutely smashed up against the pillow), and at pink lips that were parted slightly with just a bit of drool seeping out of the corner. The sight was more adorable than it should have been, and it was then that I knew that I was ruined for anyone else. What I had then and there was enough, and I wouldn't change it for the world.<p>

Eyes opening fully, I thought about something. This was the first time that I had woken up before the other man. Usually I would wake up to the smell of those heavenly pancakes and whatever side he picked for the day. Since it was New Year's Eve and the opportunity presented itself, I decided to return the favor...well...as best as I could anyway. I wasn't completely hopeless in the kitchen, having my own apartment helped me form a sense of self-preservation and I can do simple things. Besides it's the thought that counts, right?

I hoped so as I slipped out of the bed silently and made my way downstairs. I walked through the halls with familiarity, I had gotten used to the wooden beams and glass walls of the cottage that I had been inhabiting for the past few days. As well as the twists and turns of the halls and various trinkets from Canada's sparse travels. Even Kuma's sacastic remarks barely fazed me anymore. Speaking of which, the fluffball was already in the kitchen once I made my way to the room.

"Guten morgen," I greeted him, trying to see if I could break his undaunted facade. But of course not.

"Bonjour," he returned with a pink tongue peeking through sharp white teeth in what could have been a cheeky smile.

That little cub had been giving me strange looks ever since I arrived, and making it a point to be around whenever his owner and I seemingly had a moment alone. I swear he wanted to hog all of the blonde's attention, which was funny because once Canada confided in me that for a while the bear forgot him most of all. And yet his moist nose was always coming between us whenever we tried anything more than kissing. My boyfriend saw nothing wrong with what had been happening and just coddled his pet, giving it whatever it asked for. Even cake!

I sighed, not believing I actually felt threatened by the presence of the small mammal. Chosing to ignore the polar bear, I searched through the cabinets and refrigetrator for something I within my abilities to fix. In the end I chose to make some crepes since I couldn't hope to compete with the blonde's special pancakes. Crepes at least could be filled with anything, and anything was just my style. I could feel the dark gaze of Kuma on my back the whole time I was gathering ingrediants and it wasn't a comfortable feeling. There was tense silence between us while I mixed the batter, and it continued throught the whole process of me preparing the fruity filling. Finally, as I was decided whether it would taste better to add a kiwi or not, he spoke up.

"What's your intentions with my owner?" The question was out of the blue and it shocked me immensely, making me choke on the filling I was sampling.

"I'm sorry, my...my what?" I asked, my tone incredelous mostly because of the choice of words. The pet's vocabulary had been growing it seemed.

"Your intentions," he clearified with a step towards me and I didn't know whether to laugh or gulp because I really couldn't tell if the pet was serious or not. It's not really an emotion you could tell on his furry face, but the sudden thick tension in the air helped the choice.

"I'm his boyfriend," I said, but I knew that wasn't the answer Kuma wanted. The slight growl affirmed that and I thought about how to word my next words. This wasn't really something I had ever planned for. "I have no intentions other than to make...your owner happy." I paused a bit not knowing how to address the nation in the bear's company. I figured it was safe to use the same term he did.

"You better not hurt him."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I mean what could a 2 foot ball of fluff do to me? My laughter was cut short by another growl, this one louder than before and I watched as before my eyes Kuma _grew_ in size until he reached my shoulders. My eyes widened at the sight and my breathing might have hitched as well, but no one needs to know that.

"D-does..." I coughed nervously. "Does your owner know you can do that?"

"Nope." Well that's interesting, his voice was deeper too. Oh joy.

"Okaaaay." I drew the word out before taking a deep breath to calm my nerves before I did something unaswesome (like fainting). "Look, I have no plans in _ever_ hurting your owner. I will be by his side for as long as he wants me there." I stared steadily into the black orbs that were now only a foot below my own. That seemed to appease the polar bear because after a long pause (that had my heart hammering in my chest) he shunk back into his more adorable form.

"Good," he said before waddling out of the kitchen. I heard a 'good morning, Kuma' and a few seconds later a sleepy eyed Canada walked into the kitchen and I smiled fondly at the sight, previous nerves forgotten. He was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand in a feline fashion and I wondered if I should change his nickname to Kätzchen. I quickly changed my mind when his gaze landed on me and he let out his usual sound of 'eep' in surprise.

"Gilbert! I-I didn't know you were down here. I would have made myself more presentable," he blushed while trying to rake his fingers through his bed head. It was too cute for words and I shook my head while walking over to him. I didn't care how he looked in the morning and I told him as such with a kiss to prove it. It was a chaste though, since I was very mindful of morning breath.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" He asked after the kiss.

I swept my arm out in a dramatic fashion to the slight mess behind me. "Breakfast!"

"You're making breakfast?" he asked, taking in the scene. I snorted at the apprehension in his tone.

"No need to sound so scared, Vögelchen." I laughed. "I can make something simple as crepes." I made my way back to my half finished work, grabbing the batter and turning the stove on.

He perked up at that word. "Crepes?"

"Yep, with a mystery fruit filling."

His nose scrunched up cutely at the 'mystery' part. "Sound...interesting. Okay, I'll bite. Anything you need help with?"

"Nope."

"Hmm...okay, I'll wait in the bedroom for you."

I nearly dropped the bowl in my hands. "B-bedroom?"

"Uh-hun," he affirmed before turning around and heading back towards the steps. "I want breakfast in bed," he said, looking over his shoulder and I had to smile.

"Yes, Milord," I told him, placing one hand over my heart and giving a slight bow. My goal was obtained when I head his giggle and then retreating footsteps.

I hummed throughout the process of frying the batter and stuffing the crepes with my fruit medley of a filling. The end result was two hefty light brown crepes that smelled pretty good and didn't look like they got run over by a rhino stampede. Success! I found a tray and put the two plates on it as well as two glasses of orange juice. I smiled triumphantly at the awesome display before grabbing the tray and heading upstairs. Walking carefully up the steps, I couldn't stop the giddy feeling that filled me. I felt like I was only a few centuries old again and trying to seranade a potential lover.

But Canada was more than that, he was _nothing_ like those I had lain with in the past. Mein Gott, how to begin to describe what the blonde meant to me? It's like when we met, the world became brighter just by being around him. When we talked, I paid more attention to his words rather than wondering what else that mouth could do. When we kissed, this incredible warmth spread throughout my body that left me with such a happy feeling.

And I was, happy that is. Since being dissolved, I didn't think that happiness could come in forms other than victory from battle. But now I knew better. Happiness could come from walking hand in hand down the street. It could come from embarrassing myself just to make the other laugh and smile. It could come from being accepted even when I knew I had no place in the world anymore. Canada was the reason for all of that and so much more. Somehow within just a few short weeks thoughts of the blonde had become constant in my mind, and there was a warmth I kept feeling in my chest that I couldn't quite put a name to yet, but it could very well be-

My thoughts halted as I reached the door to Canada's room and I shook my head as if that would clear my mind of emotion loaded thoughts. The door was ajar so I just used my shoulder to push it open enough for me to slip my body and the tray through. I watched my angel as he was too fixated on the book in front of him to notice my arrival. I couldn't see the title, only that it was a dark blue in color with what looked to be a circle of fire covering half the book cover. After he turned two more pages without looking up, I decided to bring him out of his inner word.

"Hey, Matthew." Gott, I'd never get tired of saying his human name.

He jumped slightly and looked around for the disturbance before his amethyst orbs landing on my own red ones. "Oh Gilbert, I didn't know you came in. Sorry, this is a really good book," he smiled sheepishly. I waved off the apology and moved over to his side of the bed.

"What book is it?" I asked as he put it down on the bedside table and I situated the tray on his upper thighs.

"It's called Divergent, and it's awesome. I picked it up on a whim and now I can't put it down!" His eyes were bright behind the glasses he wore and the excitement was clear in his voice.

"Wasn't that a movie that came out sometime this year?"

There was a snort from the other male. "The movie has nothing on the book."

"You've watched the movie?"

"No."

"Then how would you know?"

"Gilbert, the books are _always_ better than the movies. It has more detail!"

"I'll take your word for it," I told him, not wanting to risk a lengthy discussion and have the food get cold. Canada seemed to realize this as well and he picked up the fork that sat to the side of his plate. I watched as he just stared at the crepe in front of him for a few moments.

"It doesn't bite you know," I pointed out and he threw me a half hearted glare before using his fork to cut off a small section of the crepe. With astounding grace he scooped up the severed dough and brought it to his mouth. Pink lips wrapped around the silverware and an equally pink tongue swiped quickly around his lips to caught any crumbs. I watched it all with eyes like a hawk, palms sweating slightly as I waited for his reaction. He chewed methodically and I could see him swirl the flavor around his mouth with his tongue before he swallowed.

"And the verdict is?" I prompted, my voice surprisingly steady.

"Strawberry, blackberry, tangerine and," his cheeks hollowed when he sucked on his tongue and let go with a pop. "Kiwi," he smiled triumphantly.

"Correct," I praised. "Is it...passible?" I asked, wanting to give myself some credit at least.

"More than passible, I'd say."

"Gut," I told him, because I didn't need to hear anything else. His smile said enough. Also the way he cut off another small section, this one with more filling that dribbled out around the fork, and he _licked _the utensil clean. Slowly and looking me daringly in the eyes while he did it. The blonde even added a low hum of appreciation that had me wondering when my angel turned into such a minx.

With most likely a blush on my face, I turned my gaze towards my own food with a cough, cutting my own crepe with admittedly less grace and precision than the other nation. There was a comfortable silence between us that didn't have to be broken, but I did anyway if not just to hear Canada's soft melodious voice.

"Did you have anything planned for today?" I said between bites.

Since Christmas, my days in my boyfriend's cottage were filled with exploring Ottawa and to my surprise I found out that he had been planning my visit for a while. On the 26th, he took me to Beavertails Pastry where we indulged in one of each, or well actually one half of eat because we shared them between us. One of which (I can say proudly) that I convinced him to actually eat between us and we met in the middle for a kiss. I even managed to get a picture of the event that may or may not be my phone's wallpaper.

A couple of days later after a mouthwatering breakfast, we spent the morning ice skating on the frozen lake in his back yard. While twirling around me like a seasoned skater, he told me that he wanted us to skate on the Rideau Canal Skateway, but the ice was too thin. I told him that it didn't matter where we would skate as long as we were together to which he responded by tackling my to the icy ground and pressing his cold lips to mine over and over until both our lips (and my ass) were numb. In the afternoon we went to a inexpensive, but no less delicious, Italian restaurant.

Yesterday, he surprised me by dragging me out of bed early in the morning for a hike around Mackenzie King Estate. The morning we went to Beavertails, Canada took me to get proper winter gear (though the maniac was comfortable in only just a freaking windbreaker) so I bundled up and followed the blonde up and down snowy trails and around stone structures. That afternoon we drove 5 hours to Niagara Falls to witness the Winter Lights Festival. It was an amazing sight.

So basically I was being spoiled by my boyfriend and I loved every second of it.

"Actually, I was thinking about showing you Parliament Hill, have lunch and then see the National Gallery. Tonight, however, what do you think about having some fun at a casino?"

"Sounds hella awesome," I smirked, imagining us gambling late into the night until the countdown started for the new year. I'd make sure to kiss him as the crowd screamed Happy New Year.

"Oh? Think you're going to get lucky tonight?" He had a challenging look in his eyes.

"Oh, I hope so," I winked and he rolled his eyes before smacking me playfully on the shoulder.

"We'll see." Were his cryptic words.

(^w^)

Parliament Hill was a beautiful Modern Gothic work of limestone. It was a huge structure comprised of an East, West and Center Blocks of Parliament. The symmetry of the building served to bring attention to the Peace Tower in the middle. I stared in awe at the history that _oozed_ from the place. It was the country's main attraction and a powerful one at that.

"This was originally a site for a military base, but Queen Victoria picked it for the capital once the Upper and Lower parts of my country united."

Beside me Canada was having fun being my personal tour guide, pointing out things and giving me little facts about structures we passed. We were walking around the building, bypassing the main tour that was going on because as the proud nation put it, he could explain it better.

"You see that?" he asked, pointing to a naval cannon. "England gave that to his troops, but we bought it a few years later and fired once a day at noon, so it's called the Noonday Gun."

Once inside, I was enraptured by the marble floors, the dramatic lighting, and the stone walls. The statues appeared so realistic that I half expected for the birds to take flight. Another part that really captured my attention was the Diamond Jubilee Window. I was told the brilliant stained glass was created to celebrate the 60th anniversary of Queen Elizabeth. We passed through many halls and rooms during the impromptu tour, each one having it's own story it seemed.

"There was a fire early on that consumed the whole Center Block. The library was relatively unscathed thanks to the quick thinking of an employee who closed the metal doors. There are a lot of irreplaceable books that were saved."

I could hear the pride that was so plain in his voice and I stared at the stunning man beside me whose blonde hair was being flown back by the powerful force of his stride. I smiled because his enthusiasm was freaking contagious and that warmth from before was threatening to overcome my entire being. Now, I've never had anything to compare it to, but it was a big possibility that the emotion I felt was-

"You okay, Gil?" I heard through the thick cloud of my thoughts. "Is my history speech boring you? I'm sorry." He looked so forlorn that I rushed to correct him.

"What? No no no, nothing like that. Wait," I said, my steps faltering in shock. "Gil?"

I watched as my angel blushed and ducked his head, but answered all the same. "W-well, you always called me Vögelchen and I'm not really creative enough to come up with a nickname, so I thought...I could just shorten your name? I-is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I mean...I like it," I smiled his way and he gave me one back. "And like I said before, no your speech didn't bore me. I like listening to your voice." His blush deepened and I couldn't help but to kiss him on the cheek and grasp his hand in mine. They fit like two puzzle pieces. We continued to walk and soon found ourselves standing in front of some type of war painting. It reminded me of something and I turned to my boyfriend.

"I keep forgetting to ask you...did something happen in the past between you and mein bruder?" I watched as a saddened look came across his face and his lips drew down into a slight frown. I didn't like that expression on his face.

"Things got a bit...bloody during WW2 between us. Honestly, I thought everything would get better once the embassy was established in Berlin back in 2005, but he still has this...apprehensive look in his eyes whenever we are close. Believe me, I want to clear the air between us, but the only time I see Germany is at world meetings and whenever I try to speak up America usually talks over me, or the countries are yelling at each other, so I just don't bother."

"Well, he's going to have to get over that since you'll be around for a while. You know I was going to set up a time for you two to officially meet and talk. Not that I need his permission or anything, I'm the oldest, but West is a big part of my life and so are you, so it makes since for you two to meet. I know, you can come back to Berlin sometime. We could have a little dinner date between the 3 of us, although that sounds a bit weird when I put it like that." I was basically muttering to myself at that point, lost in my racing thoughts that I didn't notice the blinding smile in front of me until two small hands were cupping my cheeks and my eyes focused. "Uh...yeah?"

"I'm...going to be around for a while?" His voice was soft and it held a watery edge to it that baffled me. I thought I already made that fact clear.

"Of course. As long as you want, Vögelchen." That seemed to trigger something as a lone tear slide down his face. I went to wipe it away but he shook his head.

"No, don't. It's c-cause I'm happy. You make me s-so happy, Gilbert."

I didn't hesitate. I grabbed him at the waist with both hands and pulled him close until our foreheads touched. "You make me happy too, Matthew. More happy than I've ever been with anyone else." My words were filled with raw emotion and they were completely honest.

More tears followed after them, but the smile stayed on his face, more radiant than I've ever seen.

(^w^)

We didn't go to the National Gallery. After leaving Parliament Hill (and the embarrassment of finding out a tour group had been watching our teary confession) we went to lunch at the Bay Street Bistro and then walked along Alexandra bridge hand in hand before going shopping for something to wear to the casino that night. He took me to the Rideau Centre were we went for shop to shop looking for the perfect outfit. Mein Gott, we had turned into teenage females.

"Come on, Gil. I'm sure you look awesome as usual," I heard from the opposite side of the dressing room door. I stared at myself in the mirror, after trying on several outfits, this one spoke to me most. But it wasn't what would speak to me, it was what would speak to my boyfriend. I went through a mental checklist.

Do I look hot?

Check.

Does it make my shoulders look broad?

Check.

Is it easy to undress?

Check.

I'm good to go then, I thought as before I finally stepped out of the dressing room. I smirked when I noticed violet eyes raking up and down my body, he stopped at my neck and let out a snort.

"Really, Gil?"

I looked down at myself. In the end I had decided on wearing a navy blue suit with a black button undershirt. On my feet were black low quarters and instead of a tie around my neck, I opted for a white bowtie.

"What?" I asked, it was perfectly picked in my opinion.

"A bowtie?"

"Oh, Vögelchen," I said with a smirk. "Bowties are cool."

I got an eye roll and low mutter of 'nerd' for my efforts, however, we he finally picked his outfit I saw he chose a dark grey charcoal suit with a white button undershirt and a red bowtie. I gave him a knowing smile which he ignored, but that just made me want to tease him more. I refrained though (barely) and just followed him out of the store carrying both of our bags. But not before my eyes did some wandering of their own.

Does he look hot?

Check.

Do the pants shape his legs?

Check.

Is it making me want to jump him?

Check.

We stopped only one more time, because for some strange reason he really wanted ice cream (as if it wasn't cold enough already) and then we got back into his car. The drive back to his cottage wasn't filled with talking. Instead our hands were clasped in between us and I rubbed slow circles around the back of his hand, all the while listening to the soothing tunes from the radio.

_I don't quite know_  
><em>How to say<em>  
><em>How I feel<em>

I could have laughed at the lyrics that rang so pain-stakingly true.

_I need your grace_  
><em>To remind me<em>  
><em>To find my own<em>

I thought about the light around my angel that shined so bright and drew me in.

_I don't know where_  
><em>Confused about how as well<em>  
><em>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<em>

I hoped that he knew that, that I wanted him to be a constant in my life. That there was this warmth whenever he was around, a warmth that intensified whenever we made contact in anyway, from a simple kiss to holding hands. It was so strong that it scared me sometimes. Not only that, but I had only ever heard about this phenomenon in books or movies. It was crazy to even consider that...I mean, I never imagined that I would ever-

"If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" a soft voice sang to my left. I looked over and saw that we were in his driveway, and it took me a minute to realize that he wasn't just singing along with the words of the song. There wasn't much to ponder really, it was insane just what I would do as long as the Western nation was by my side.

I squeezed his hand as an answer.

(^w^)

We had lounged around for a few hours in peace, just laying on the couch watching game shows and eventually nodding off. It was...nice, and strangely domestic waking up from a nap with a blonde head on my bicep and my other arm settled on his waist, his small body curled up into my chest. I laid there content and not willing to move muscle. After a few minutes I saw his eyes move rapidly behind closed lids and I knew he was close to waking up. Sure enough, one violet orb opened and then its twin followed.

"Hmmm...hey," he greeted me, voice low and lazy.

"Hey, yourself," I replied in a similar fashion.

"I gonna kiss you now," he warned me softly, but I had no qualms about the action.

Instead I smiled. "I'm waiting."

He leaned forward to close the short distance between us. The kiss was sweet and languid and when we finally parted my breath left me in a sigh.

"I wouldn't mind doing that more often," I told him and he lifted an eyebrow in response.

"Is that so?"

"Hmmm-mmm," I hummed. It turned into a low groan when he kissed me again. I was a big fan of him taking the initiative. We stayed in each others arms for a while, slow kisses exchanged between us, but all good things must come to an end and soon the kissed ended.

"What time is it?" Canada asked.

I glanced over at the clock mounted over the TV. "7."

He hummed and I could tell he was contemplating getting up now versus later. In the end he must have decided to stop procrastinating and moved from my arms, albeit reluctantly. I grabbed his glasses from the small coffee table where I was put them after the blonde had dozed off and placed them on the bridge off his nose.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I couldn't help it. I gave the tip of his nose a kiss that had the other man blushing in that adorable way of his before rising from the couch, stretching my limbs out when I stood to my full height. We showered (separately, you perverts) and then donned our new suits before heading off. By the time we reached the casino it was 8 pm and the parking lot was nearly full. With pure luck we found a parking spot someone had vacated only seconds before. I hoped that luck would continue throughout the night.

Casino du Lac-Leamy was a lavish stone and glass structure that sat on a small peninsula, surrounded by water and lush vegetation, not to mention a few gushing fountains. We stood in front of the building in our new brand suits looking quite handsome if the stares from other patrons were anything to go by. My angel seemed oblivious to the heated stares and licked lips being sent his way, but that didn't mean I was and with a possessive arm wrapped around the other man's waist I made it known that the blonde was taken.

We didn't immediately go to the casino. Turned out Canada had reservations for the casino's Le Baccara gourmet restaurant and we ate dinner there. I was glad we had bought new clothes, because it was clearly one of those fancy 5 star types of places. There was even an on-stage orchestra that played for everyone as background music.

I didn't recognize a thing on the menu (because half the dishes were French), so Canada ordered for me. I half-expected him to order frog legs or something equally appalling, but thankfully our waiter came back around with first a bowl of some kind of soup (Cream of Jerusalem artichoke soup apparently) and then after the dishes were cleared away he brought out two plates of medium rare beef tenderloin with a side of baby carrots and some type of deep fried ball thingies (braised oxtail cromesquis I was told). A bottle of expensive red wine was placed on our table as well as.

We ate in relative silence that was only broken by a few exclamations of mine about the food. After clearing our plates and emptying our wine glasses, we found ourselves in the actual casino part. It was lively being a holiday, and other patrons dressed similarly to ourselves were shouting either in joy or outrage, but that didn't take away from the fun. We bought our chips that were carried conveniently in a small case and walked around a bit to choose which game to start first. I wanted to start easy with a few slot machines, but Canada wanted to go big or go broke (for the new year he reasoned), so we went to a blackjack table first.

The dealer went around the table giving everyone a card. I got a 2 the first time and then a Jack the second time, I decided to go for it and wrapped my knuckles against the tabletop twice to show I wanted one more card. I was given a 7 so I stayed. I grabbed a random drink from a nearby waiter and downed in in one gulp. If we were going to party we had to do it right. I took one more to give to my companion and turned to see him biting his lip in concentration. He also knocked on the table for the dealer to hit him with another card. Around us already 3 people bust, when the dealer asked to see our cards I flipped over my 19. The dealer also had 19, someone else had 20 with caused me to groan. I looked over to my boyfriend, expecting to see a similar disappointed expression, but to my surprise I saw a triumphant grin. I looked down and saw a King, 9 and 2. Blackjack.

The table went wild with clapping and even the dealer tilted his head in acknowledgement. I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and gave his a cheek a kiss that caused him to blush and the table to whoop. We played four more games all but one either Canada or I won, before heading on to something else. There was a loud cheer which we followed to a baccarat game. I've never played, but I'm a big fan of trying everything at least once so I threw some chips in and tried my luck. By some miracle I actually won, but then lost it all won the next game. I finally did get to have fun with the slot machines sometime during the night and then we both played bingo (because why the hell not?).

All the while we were grabbing random glasses from passing waitresses and drinking to our hearts content. I lost count of how many drinks I consumed, but I was pleasantly surprised to know that the Canadian was right behind me. I would have picked him for a lightweight because of his size but I guess it's true what they say about judging a book by it's cover. We were in the middle of roulette when the sudden urge to pee hit me hard. I excused myself from the blonde's side and told him I'd be right back. I was walking around looking for the restroom when the announcement blared from the loud speaker that there were ten minutes until midnight.

Time really flew by, I thought as I finally located the restroom and pushed open the door with the man figure (pictures, the Universal Language). It was a blast being around the Western country in this environment. He was really in a party mood tonight, and it most likely was from all the alcohol that was consumed, but I like to think that I brought him out of his shell a little. There was one point in the night where he flipped off the dealer and called him a cheat (that's when I found my angel was a bit of a sore loser) and we ran away from the craps table giggling in a way only people influenced by alcohol can. I finished emptying my bladder and went over to the sink to wash my hands.

20...

I heard the counting start, loud enough to be heard through the walls and I panicked, quickly drying my hands and throwing the paper towel somewhere near the trashcan. I pushed the door open with a bit more force than necessary.

17...

16...

15...

I ran through the crowd, my heart beating faster and faster as the numbers trickled down. I pushed, I shoved, I even shouldered people out of my way to find my boyfriend. I had to give him the first kiss of new year.

11...

10...

9...

I saw him before he saw me, blonde hair slicing through the air as his head swiveled frantically trying to find me as well. I struggled all that much harder against the tide, until there was only a few people that stood between us.

4...

3...

I was so close!

2...

I reached out my arm.

1...

My hand clasped around his bicep and I swung the nation around.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

I pulled him to my chest, my hands finding purchase on his rounded cheeks and brought his lips to mine, giving him the first kiss of 2015. The noise round us faded away and soon it was just the two of us, connected by our lips. It started out gentle, but with the alcohol in our system and the festive atmosphere around us it quickly turned more passionate. His arms were around my neck and mine were around his waist pressing him closer to me before they slipped under the back of his jacket, rubbing circles on the small of his back. He shuddered under my menstruations and sank his slim fingers into my hair, deepening the kiss. We didn't want to separate our lips but soon it became necessary and when we finally broke apart we were both breathless.

"Home." Was the only word he said, his pupils blown wide behind his glasses and chest heaving.

I couldn't agree more.

(^w^)

The door banged against the wall behind it as we stumbled in. Our lips were connected once we were out of the car and it continued the whole walk to the front door. It was hard and a bit dangerous walking up the hill to the cottage while making out like a bunch of horny teenagers. I licked and nipped at the conjuncture of my angel's neck and shoulder while he tried with shaking hands to put his key in the door to unlock it. After the third try it finally went in.

I pushed him up against the door once it close and kissed him again, my tongue diving into his mouth and tasting every corner. It was addicting. A mix of the maple syrup he drowned everything in, and another sweeter taste I couldn't identify. I just knew I wanted more, and I was going to get it. He pulled me down the hallway and into the living room over to the couch where hours ago we were curled up in a loving embrace. Now he was aggressively pushing me down and straddling my hips, his hands found their way back into my hair and he controlled the kiss from then on.

He devoured my mouth for a moment all the while his hips were moving to their own beat. Slowly, sensually, they grinded down to mine and in no time I was hard and aching from the constant movement. I groaned at the feeling, trying to move my own hips in synch but failing when his moans reached my ears.

"Gilbert, ah...oui...enfin." I didn't know what he was saying but the tone was clear. He wanted this just as much as I did.

"Matthew," I nearly growled against his lips before I took back control of kiss, deeper this time and I sucked on his tongue making his breath hitch. It was then that I identified the taste from earlier. I didn't recognize it before, but now I could taste the alcohol on his tongue and that caused me to pause. I broke away from the kiss, taking deep breaths to calm my raging hormones and get my thoughts back in order.

"We can't do this."

There was a pause after I uttered those words. His hands slid from my hair. "What?"

"We can't do this," I repeated. "Not like this."

"Wh-what? But why? Is..is it me?"

I almost could see him shrink within himself. "Matthew, no," I sighed, frustrated that he would even think he would be the problem. "I'm telling you this because don't want our first time to be a drunken fumble-"

"I'm not drunk," he countered rocking his hips once more and moaned. "At least...not from the alcohol." I grabbed his hips to keep them from moving because it was distracting and had my resolve wavering. He pouted at the action and sighed. "Do I look drunk to you?" he asked, leaning back and crossing his arms.

I stared into his eyes and noticed that once the lust retreated form his gaze, the amethyst orbs were as clear as any other day, albeit with a bit of anger. "Well...no, but-"

"Gilbert, I want you," he interrupted, and I let out a startled gasp as he reached down between and palmed my erection through my pants. "I want this," he emphasized with a squeeze and I groaned. "I've been waiting for a long time. Do not deny me this." There was a fire behind those violet eyes and I was really tempted to get burned. "Please," he whispered, one hand going to the back of my neck and pressing our foreheads together while the other continued to stroke me through the fabric.

How could I say no when he was doing that to me with that look in his eyes?

I couldn't.

"I don't want you to regret this." I tried once more to give him an out.

"I won't." He didn't take it. "I won't," he repeated before capturing my lips again. This time his hands were undoing the buttons of my suit jacket and soon he was pushing the heavy fabric and it was tossed somewhere about the room. He fumbled with the buttons on my dress shirt for a minute before pushing away.

"Off," he ordered and I didn't hesitate to obey. I made quick work of my shirt and he was right behind me. Soon we were both topless and gazing at each other's bodies. I stared at the creamy skin presented to me, without blemish or scars. Two pale pink nipples were standing at attention and making my mouth water.

"Gorgeous." I raised my eyes to his when I heard the word. Shouldn't it be me saying that? "You're so gorgeous. Goodness, Gil, how did I get so lucky?" Okay, now I now I must be projecting my thoughts into his brain or something because those were the exact words on my mind. I didn't answer him and instead showed my thoughts in my actions, leaning my head forward to worship his body with kisses, one hand at the small of his back and the other on his hip.

Once I reached his chest, I licked one nipple causing his to arch his back and let out a sultry moan. Keeping one hand on his back, I brought the other to the front to tease its twin while I licked and sucked on the rosy bud, humming in satisfaction. I switched sides after a moment, but stopped when I was tugged away by my hair. I peered up and saw a gorgeous flush on his face that extended down his neck.

"Later," he told me, one hand trailing down my torso to the top of my pants. "Now," he panted. "I need more." He undid the first button and pulled my zipper down, adjusting his stance on my hips while he did it. I felt arousal flare at his actions, not expecting him to be so aggressive, but I liked it. My not-so-innocent angel.

"The lube is under the couch," a small voice said and it broke us out of our ravine. The smart-mouthed little polar bear walked past our perch on the couch and spoke on his way into the kitchen.

"Kuma!" Canada groaned, his forehead slumping on my shoulder in embarrassment and I bit back a laugh that wanted to escape. He felt the lurch my shoulders anyway and smacked me on my bare chest.

"Ow," I said though it didn't really hurt.

"It wasn't funny." He tried to sound angry, but his face was flushed red so it negated the attempt. I placated him with a few kisses.

"Let's move this to the bedroom, yeah?" He nodded and climbed off my lap, squatting down beside my leg to reach under the couch, After a moment he withdrew his arm and sure enough there was a medium sized bottle of lube in his hands. I raised my eyebrow at him, but his face only reddened more, so I let it go already having a good idea why it was there.

Together we made are way up the stairs, the atmosphere no longer primitive, but no less passionate with the fleeting touches and kisses exchanged. We reached his room and without being prompted helped each other remove the rest of our clothes. At last we ended up on the large bed, him below me with the red sheets as his background and me in between his legs with the bottle of lube in my hand.

I stared at the perfection that laid under me, creamy legs spread submissively and hair flared out across the pillow and I felt that warmth again, the strongest I've ever felt it, nearly burning me from the inside. That was when it hit me. That I knew what the emotion was I was feeling, the one that was nagging in the back of my head all day. It was-

"Gil?"

It was love.

Mein Gott...I was in love

"Gil?"

It didn't matter that we only knew each other for only a few weeks.

Love was special like that, right?

Heilige Scheiße, I was in love!

"Gilbert?" Canada called out and I was freed from my inner world. I lifted my gaze to his and saw his head tilted down so he could see me. Though his eyes were still clouded with lust, I could spot flecks on concern as well. "Is everything alright?"

"...Ja," I said, my own voice a bit unsteady at my revelation.

I wanted to tell him.

I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. I wanted to stamp it on my face, so everyone would know.

I wanted to tell him.

But it wasn't the right time.

Not in the throes of passion where words and sounds that melted into incoherent babbling meant nothing.

But soon I would. When I found the right moment, I would tell him.

"Ja," I repeated, giving the underside of his knee a small kiss before popping open the cap on the bottle of lube, pouring some on my fingers and rubbing it to warm it up.

I used my index finger to circle his entrance a few times before I pressed in gently. This was a gasp that escaped his lips and I paused, letting him adjust until he told me to continue. I moved the digit in and out until I felt the resistance slip away and added another finger, repeating the process until I determined my lover (oh yes, I liked that word) was properly prepared. I withdrew my fingers and smirked when the other let out a displeased whine.

With a few strokes my erection was coated and I guided myself to his entrance, pausing until he gave me the green light to move. When he nodded I pressed the head of my erection to his prepped hole. We both gasped slightly at the feeling and I took a deep breath before pushing forward, groaning as I heard him moan louder and louder as every inch of me slid in until I bottomed out.

I hissed lowly at the feeling of him wrapped around me, and it took all my will power to keep my hips from bucking wildly like they wanted to. I had to make sure Canada was ready. I didn't want to hurt him.

Because I loved him.

"Gil...move."

That was my cue to go and I followed his command, thrusting shallowly until his whimpers of discomfort became moans of pleasure. I wanted to make this a night he would never forget. A memory he would treasure.

Because I loved him.

"Mon dieu...ah...more...se il vous plaît...more."

I sped up, my hands on his hips to give me greater leeway. His legs locked around my waist when I changed the angle of my hips, searching for the spot that would make his moans fill every inch of the room. That would give him the greatest pleasure.

Because I loved him.

"Ou-oui...there...oui! Nngh...Gil! Right there!"

His legs squeezed my mid-section and at the same time his entrance tightened around me. There was a sound, a low thunder-like growl, and it took a while to realize it came from me. Pleasure starting from my groin was traveling up and down my back at lightening speed, leaving my skin tingling. I was drowning in the sensations.

My scalp hurt slightly from my hair being pulled and then Canada's nails were leaving lines down my back while my own were creating crescent shaped marks on his hips. I removed them to lower myself to my forearms until our chests were nearly touching and his erection was sandwiched between our bodies. My hands took purchase in the sheets beside his head, twisting to anchor myself, and I used it to thrust even deeper into my lover.

"Vögelchen," I groaned into his ear before attacking my lips to his collarbone, nipping and sucking until it bore my proud mark. His moans were even louder now and I felt the coil in my lower stomach tighten considerable. I knew I was close. It was just too much, the silken words spoken in French moaned into my ears, the tight heat constricting around my swollen member, the lust swirling in amethyst orbs staring deep into my soul...

I came first.

Hard.

My hips stuttered from the force of it and my breath was taken from me. I felt the flesh surrounding me spasm a moment later, milking me as he followed me into post coital bliss. We both gasped, trying to catch our breath, and my arms shook from trying to keep myself from falling and crushing him. Turns out I didn't have to because he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down to him for a kiss, not caring about the mess in between us. When we broke apart, I leaned back and used one hand to wipe stray hairs from his sweaty face.

"Fuck."

I paused my motions and stared with wide eyes when I heard the profane word slip from my angel's lips. And then I chuckled because, well, that just about summed up my feelings exactly.

"Ditto."

I removed myself from his chest, grimacing at the feeling of cum sticking to my skin. I went over to his bathroom on shaky legs, the after effects from my intense orgasm, and grabbed a washcloth, soaking it with hot water to clean ourselves with. After the ordeal was done and we were pleasantly cum free, I gathered my lover into my arms and we laid there in perfect silence until a bell chimed once throughout the cottage.

"Happy New Year's, Gilbert." I heard from my side and I squeezed his body closer to mine.

"Happy New Year's, Matthew."

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! Whoo, that was my first lemon and let me tell you: reading one and writing one are two completely different things. Especially from the Seme's point of view. But hopefully it wasn't too horrible and you don't hate me and will never read a story by me again...this is the part when you say 'No Tink, of course not' <strong>

***The song is _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol. I haven't actually heard the song in years, but it popped into my head while writing this fic. Coincidence, much? **

**Well I had fun writing PruCan and I'm already thinking of a Valentines Day fic. Research on Canada has brought me some ideas for the future, not to mention I'm dying to visit there now. Negative temperatures be damned.**

**Review please~**


	3. Bonus (2)

_Surprise Chick-a-dees! This was a total spur-of-the-moment thing. I wrote this in like 3 days (thank God for my awesome beta **Maya Gordelia**) because I really didn't want Prussia's first 'I love you' to be on Valentine's Day. That's too clichéd even for me. So here's another bonus chapter for you guys where Prussia may or may not drop the L bomb, you'll have to read to find out. Special thanks to my reviewers: **Guest, Bluejay Blaze, halfdragonbooknerd, **_

**_QueenOfOlympus (_**_Please don't die, there's still more to read_**_), _**_**and **_

_**killerkitty15 (**Your review made my jaw hurt from smiling so widely**)**_

_As well as everyone who favorite and followed. Now without further ado (because you know I love to ramble), enjoy~_

**Warning: Man on Man kissing (would you want anything less?), fluffy fluff, and I don't want to give anything away but also Hurt/Comfort.**

**Disclaimer: Ce ne est pas le mien, Dies ist nicht mein, 这不是我的. No matter which language I say it in, it's clear that this is not mine**

**Omake (2)**

* * *

><p>I had everything planned out.<p>

How I would tell him how much I loved him. It was close to the time I would have to return to Berlin and my last two days in Ottawa were going to be spent camping. I learned about a place called Lusk Cave, it was said to be the most beautiful winter scene down there.

I had planned out its execution.

I was going to bring him down at dusk when the sunset was reflected off the icicles and it would be like we were encased in a winter wonderland. That would be when I would take him in my arms, bring him close and proceed to kiss the living daylights out of him.

I had even planned out his response.

He would ask what the awesome kiss was for to which I would reply... Because of I love you. Then his violet eyes would widen (they might even be brimming with tears), with a smile that rivaled the sun in its brightness, and of course kissing. Can't forget kissing.

However, I failed to factor in just how much the universe hates me, how nothing could ever go the way I wanted it to.

And that's how our couple's camping trip turned into a fight for survival.

**.**

**12 hours ago...**

**.**

"Got everything, Gil?" Canada asked for the third time. We were packing up the things we would need for our impromptu camping trip, my boyfriend was in charge of the equipment and tools while I was tasked with the food and toiletries.

"Yes," I answered for the third time. I had already packed up the gas cooker and a pot, as well as utensils, canned food, snacks (mainly a lot of beef jerky), hot beverages and bottled water. Now I was packing up the cleaning wipes, towels, Ziploc bags, and anything else I thought would be useful.

"I'm just making sure," he said, but even still his eyes raked over the stuff I still had laid out on his red and white bed. "What's the electric heating blanket for?"

"To keep warm at night. Not all of us can bear ridiculously cold temperatures, Jack," I teased. I was recently introduced to the animated movie _Rise of the Guardians_ and one of the things I couldn't get over was the fact that Jack Frost played in the snow barefoot and with nothing but thin pants and a hoodie to keep him warm. Guardian or not, that's just crazy and it reminded me of a certain Western country I knew.

"Oh har har. If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen," he shrugged while packing away the air mattress we would be using.

"Are you calling me craven?" I asked, and yes, that was a GOT reference which I knew the other would recognize.

"Well…" the blonde trailed off, zipping up the duffle bag and then starting walking away, but not before sending a teasing look at me over his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," I said grabbing his waist and pulling him to me. Unfortunately, I underestimated my strength and the action sent him barreling towards me and caused both of us to be knocked to the ground beside the bed. I turned my body so that I took most of the fall, and when we landed my breath left me in an audible huff.

"Ow," I uttered once I got air back into my lungs again.

"Are you hurt?" Concerned eyes looked into my own while his arms were braced on my chest. They immediately moved to the side of my shoulders to take some of his weight off of me.

I sniffed dramatically and looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Yeah," I said, my tone playful.

He caught on and his own tone turned slightly babyish. "Ooh, you poor thing. Do you have a boo boo?"

I pursed my lips into a pout and nodded.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?" he asked, getting into the spur-of-the-moment role I had bestowed upon him.

I nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. My eyes hungrily took in the sight of his face coming closer to mine and I watched with anticipation for the wunderbar moment that our lips would meet. As fate would have it, when we were only centimeters apart he stopped and I groaned.

"What?" Canada said a little _too_ innocently.

"Vögelchen," I said. No, it most definitely was not a whine.

"Oh, do you want something?"

"Yes," I said pointedly looking at his mouth.

"Did you want that kiss?" he whispered against my lips and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my mouth. The sensation sent a jolt down my spine and I groaned again when I felt my lower body parts awaken.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Blonde hair framed my face giving me an unobstructed view of the lust swirling in amethyst orbs that were magnified by the glasses he wore.

"Yes," I breathed and it was more a sound than a word. That sound turned into a low groan when those petal soft lips finally met mine.

I couldn't get enough of that maple taste. The kiss may have started out sweet and chaste, but it didn't stay that way for long. My hands found purchase on his body, one splayed across his shoulder blades and the other in the same fashion on his lower back. My boyfriend's hands were tangled in my hair and his elbows digging into my shoulders, but I didn't mind. I was too preoccupied trying to explore every inch of his mouth. When Canada broke away to catch his breath, I continued kissing along the column of his neck, biting in some places and then soothing the pain with a few licks of my tongue.

"Ah... Mon dieu, Gilbert." His moans reached my ears and I squeezed his body closer to mine so that our hips were pushed against each other, so that he could feel exactly what he did to me.

Our lips reattached and the kiss began anew, the sound of its intensity filling the room. I felt him reposition himself and wondered what he was doing before it was made clear as he rocked his hips against mine, causing delicious friction against my neglected nether regions. This time it was me who broke the kiss, my head falling back on the ground as a curse fell unbidden from my mouth.

"Scheiße, Matthew. E-einfach so..." I voiced my pleasure, making sure he knew I liked what he did. Another thrust caused an actual whine to escape my mouth, I bit my bottom lip to keep in any other unawesome sounds that was produced from his sensual movements. When that indubitably failed, in a different attempt to silence myself I went to pull him back down for a kiss, but he drew away from me.

"Gil, we should get up," the nation said, but his hips were still undulating on top of mine. Hypocrite.

"Don't wanna," I said a little breathless from his ministrations.

"Gil..." he punctuated the nickname he gave me with a short thrust of his hips. "We have to get up."

"Vögelchen," I countered moving both of my hands to his hips, digging my fingers in. I reviled in the look of the flushed face above my own. Why would I want to stop now?

"Gilbert." Came his warning tone. Verdammt.

"Urgh... Fine," I may or may not have pouted that time. I let go of my angel's hips and he raised himself off of me, but not before giving me a quick kiss. Once he was on his feet he held out a hand for me. I took it and also rose to my feet.

"That wasn't fair," I told the blonde country while I adjusted my pants around my still half hard erection.

"I know, I'm sorry, but we really have to get going if we want to have everything set up and explore before sun down."

I sighed because he was right, but tell that to my raging libido. "What else do we need to bring?" I tried to distract myself by packing the rest of the items I had laid out on the bed. I must have still had a disappointed expression on my face because he dropped the bag he was carrying and walked over to where I was standing, cupped my face between his small hands and kissed me deeply.

"We can pick up where we left off tonight, okay?" His voice a sultry whisper while one of his hands withdrew from my face and made its way to my chest, drawing random patterns through my shirt.

I grinned, loving it when my innocent angel transformed into a not-so-innocent minx. Talk about a turn on. "Okay."

"Now that that's settled. Make sure you have the emergency radios and that should be all. Then we can stuff everything in the car."

"Your wish is my command," I told the blonde, giving him a peck on the lips, and then laughed at the 'nerd' that was muttered under his breath.

(^w^)

Lusk Cave was located next to Gatineau Park, and that's where we would be spending the night. Yeah, there were cabins and yurts to rent and even an inn to stay at if we desired to do so, but as much as I would love running water and electricity, there was just something about roughing it together with someone you love that made it more appealing. So we rented an individual site and I was content with it having an outhouse as its only feature.

"So what made you want to go camping, Gil? Not to judge or anything, but I didn't take you for the type," Canada said as we pitched up the tent. Okay, so he was the main one doing the pitching while I drove the spikes into the ground (I was helping at least).

I didn't take offense to his statement, it was true after all. "Is it wrong that I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend in a secluded space in the woods?"

"Well, now when you put it that way it sounds creepy."

I snorted at the fake suspicious tone in his voice. "You know what I meant."

"I know, but why couldn't we just spend your last days at my cabin? More specifically in my bed," he added sending a saucy wink my way while he straightened the tarp that was suspended over our nylon two person tent.

I smiled back at him, also liking that idea, but I was on a mission. "While it's true that usually the only time the words 'I' and 'camping' are in a sentence is if 'never go' is in between them, I wanted to try something new, and besides," I said, smiling sheepishly at the words that were about to come out of my mouth, "it doesn't matter where I am as long as I'm with you."

He blinked a few times before looking away with a bright blush on his face and a soft smile on his lips. Gott, he was so adorable.

"I-I," he cleared his throat, "I... You... Oh, Maple," he broke off with a frustrated huff and stomped over to me, wrapping his arms around my torso and pressing his face into my chest, hugging me tightly. "You always know exactly what to say and I... Don't," he finished lamely.

I returned the gesture and placed my cheek against his hair, mindful of his curl. "That's not true," I told him, and it wasn't a lie, but the truth was that his strength lied mostly in his actions and not his words. If only he knew how every glance, every smile, every freaking _giggle_ turned my insides to mush.

"You're just saying that," he muttered sullenly.

"No, I'm not. Just hearing your voice is enough to make me want to kiss you silly."

He groaned and the sound vibrated against my chest. "Gil, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Making me feel special," my boyfriend said in a voice so low I thought I almost imagined the words, but no, they were said and they gave me a bittersweet feeling. On one hand I was ecstatic that I made him feel that way, but on the other hand... Just what had happened in this man's past to make him have such a negative view about his position in a relationship?

"I don't need to do that, you're special on your own. Mein awesome Vögelchen," I nuzzled my nose in his blonde hair affectionately.

"You're the awesome one, Gilbert."

"And you said that you didn't know exactly what to say," I teased to break the morose atmosphere that had befallen us. My ploy worked and he laughed, unwrapping his arms from around me and then taking a deep breath to calm his fraying nerves.

"Let's put everything in the tent," he said at last, stepping away from me and grabbing the first of our three bags. I grabbed the other two and followed him, ducking under the tent flap as well.

"There aren't any bears around here, right?" I said while we separated the things we needed inside the enclosed space. "No need to string our food up in a tree or anything, right?"

"One, you watch too many movies," Canada told me as he checked the flashlights we had packed to make sure the batteries still had juice. "And two, no, it's much too wet here, not to mention it's hibernating season."

"Right... I knew that."

"Uh-huh."

I threw a bag of beef jerky at him and he laughed. We unpacked the rest of the equipment in relative silence, and once the air mattress was blown to fullness and the blankets were piled on, Canada broke the silence.

"So since you were so keen on coming here, did you plan out what you wanted to do?"

"Well this is called Lusk Cave, is it not?" I told him.

"You want to go spelunking?"

"Spe... What? No, I want to explore the caves." What was he talking about? What kind of word was that anyway?!

"That's what I said. Spelunking- the action of exploring caves." the blonde rattled off as if he were teaching a class, and my mind decided to supply me with a hot image of him as a grade school teacher, his hair pulled back into a ponytail and a meter stick clasped between two dainty hands. Hello, kink.

"What?" he said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Nothing, sooo... Spelunking?" I changed the subject, relieved when he took the bait.

"Yeah, that's the word for it."

"Awesome, I like. Yeah, I want to go spelunking. Have you spelunked around here yet?" I with a waggle of my eyebrows, my tone low like we were talking about something top secret. I could see he was trying to hold in his laughter, I didn't blame him, the past tense of the word sounded kind of dirty and naturally I took advantage of that fact.

"No," he said once he calmed himself. "I don't think I've explored them yet."

"Well then it'll be an adventure for both of us!" I said excitedly. I was glad that he hadn't seen the magical winter sight that I heard so much about, that way it would be a pleasant surprise. Then while the shock of the scene would still be fresh, I would do it.

I would tell him I loved him.

Mein gott, just the thought of finally saying those 3 words were enough to send that warmth spreading throughout every fiber of my being and make my lips stretch into a goofy smile. I was head over heels in love with the personification of the country Canada... No, I was in love with Matthew, my boyfriend.

"What's that smile for, Gil?" My boyfriend's question brought me out of my mushy thoughts.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "I'm just happy we can share this first experience together." Which was part of the reason.

He blushed, but returned my smile with a shy one of his own. "I'm happy too."

I couldn't help myself, I leaned in for a kiss, humming in satisfaction when he met me halfway. How was it possible to be so in synch with another person? The kiss was chaste, our lips meeting briefly over and over again playfully until we had our fill of one another.

"I'm going to go to the visitor center and get a map of the caves, okay?" I told him once we broke apart. He nodded and passed me the car keys. We passed the Gatineau Park Visitor Center on our way to our camping sight and I remembered the way pretty well. It was only about an 8 minute drive away, plus there were signs (in English gott sei dank) so I wouldn't have a problem finding it again.

"Be careful," he said as I was lifting the tent flap. They were his usual parting words, a blessing from my angel whenever I would leave his side for more than a moment.

"Always." Was my ingrained response.

I pulled my jacket tighter around my body when a sudden gust of wind decided it wanted to see if I could fly, and carefully made my way to Parent Beach on Philippe Lake where the parking area resided. As soon as I got into the car (a Fiat interesting enough), I turned on the heat and sighed when a blast of hot air hit my face. After waiting a few minutes for the car to heat up until the gauge read normal, I was traveling along the roads of Gatineau Park. Turns out my memory was awesome (not that that's a surprise) and I got there in no time at all, pulling into a nearly full parking lot.

The maps were conveniently placed up front and when I asked about the amazing spot I had heard about, the concierge was kind enough to circle it on the map and tell me the best route to take. I thanked her and with a promise that, yes, I would be careful and, no, I wasn't planning on doing anything indecent down there, I was off. Within minutes I was back at the parking area and leaving the warm and cozy car.

When I got back to the tent, Canada was in the process of switching his hiking boots for plastic knee high rubber boots. I myself had my own pair that I had to put on as well. Most of the caves were filled with water, in some places it was even as high as 1 meter. Hopefully we could avoid those parts.

"Got it," I announced plopping on the air mattress and unintentionally causing my boyfriend to be suspended in the air momentarily. He landed with an 'eep' and I had laughed through my apology. I didn't think he bought it.

"Sorry," I tried again once I got a hold of myself.

"Whatever." Was the blonde's pouty reply. Too cute. "You ready to go?"

"Not yet, " I said, going over to my bag and pulling out my pair of boots to put on. I also added another upper layer to fight against the devil winds outside. "Okay, all set," I said after also pulling on a pair of gloves. "You good to go, Vögelchen?"

Canada pulled his hair into a low ponytail (yep, definitely a kink now) and grabbed the pre-packed backpack of ours that included one day's worth of rations (there's no such thing as being over prepared), an emergency radio, basic first aid, two flashlights with extra batteries, two bottles of water and extra socks. I made to take it from him so I could carry the bulk of the weight, but he gave me that 'Don't you dare treat me like I'm made of glass' look and I backed off.

"Okay, let's go spelunking!" I proclaimed dramatically, dashing out of the tent with as much enthusiasm as a 6 year-old child, and grinning when I heard his sweet laughter behind me.

(^w^)

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course, I do!"

I was following the map to a 'T' not making any unnecessary detours, except to take a few pictures of the marvelous marble cave features we had come across and then returning to the route that was planned for me. We saw a few other spelunkers (ha that sounds even weirder) along the way, but for the most part we were alone. We walked together silently, the only sound between us was the sloshing of our boots in the various puddles and the occasional 'Look at that' as our flashlights bounced off a few frogs and insects that loitered in the caves.

There were some tunnels that were really low, causing our backs to be nearly parallel to the ground. Others were so wide that a total of 30 or more people could occupy the space. It was interesting to see the eroded rock up close and personal, feeling the jagged history with my own hands. From my understanding, Lusk Cave is the product of the melted glaciers from the last glaciation of the Ice Age. Since then the Lusk Stream has continued to shape the cave, forming more tunnels to explore.

"Is there a particular place you want to go, or are we just wandering around?"

"Yes, there's a place, an awesome place. It should be just up ahead after a few turns."

I was positive that we were on the right track, the trail was just as the map depicted. We were walking hand in hand, helping each other up and down some of the stones. We never let go, however, even after we got our footing. The action had the warmth returning ten-fold. We had explored (or spelunked if you want to be technical) for about two hours already, and it was well into the afternoon. There was just enough sunlight filtering in to know that dusk was still at least an hour away. Plenty of time, I thought.

"Almost there," I reassured my boyfriend, turning my head to the side to see him. When he nodded in acknowledgment, I turned back around.

It was in that moment that 3 things happened all at once: there was a sound behind me, a hard squeak of stone against stone and then a yelp, simultaneously Canada's hand was ripped from my grasp, and my visibility decreased by half.

I turned around immediately and caught sight of him toppling backwards, the weight of the backpack dragging him down faster.

"Matthew!" I lunged forward, but not in time to catch the other's outstretched hand.

"Gilbe-" the call was cut off by a sound that had my heart leaping into my throat. It was a splash...combined with the crack of something hard striking against stone.

"Matthew?" I called not wanting to think about that terrifying sound I had heard. "Matthew?!"

There was no answer.

Panicked, my flashlight shakily flittered back and forth over the cave walls, trying to find familiar blonde mop of hair or the red coat he was wearing, anything!

"Matthew?!" Fear was steadily clawing its way up my throat as well. I walked forward on trembling legs to the place I last saw him, carefully stepping around large rocks jutting out of the walls and over slippery stones on the cave floor as I continued my search, calling out his name every few seconds.

Then I saw it.

A red smear on the cave wall.

Blood.

I didn't think, I just ran over. "Matthew?" I called out again. I listened but there was no sound other than my heavy breathing. I pointed the flashlight at the area around the stain. A few seconds later I saw it, it was a depression in the cave floor. A hole big enough for a person to fall through.

"I'm coming, Vögelchen. I'm coming," I whispered, mostly to myself. I had to keep talking, I couldn't stand the deafening silence.

I made my way down, more of a tumble than climb, but I didn't care. I reached the bottom with a splash, landing in about 3 inches of water. Once again I swept the flashlight around me, and there, off to my left, mere inches away, a familiar backpack faced my direction.

"Mein gott, Matthew," I whispered, dropping to my knees, ignoring the murky water sloshing around me.

Under the light of the flashlight I could make out a gash on his temple, staining a few strands of blonde hair red. My hands hovered over the wound shakily as dread filled my core. "Matthew." I touched his shoulder lightly. "Matthew?" I shook him softly and then harder when I didn't receive a response. "Matthew? Come on, please w-wake up. Aufwachen, b-bitte. Vögelchen. Bitte... Bitte," I prayed, tears filling my eyes.

He didn't wake up.

**.**

**Present...**

**.**

Time eluded me. I didn't know how long it had been, it could have only been minutes but it seemed like an eternity. The sun had gone down fully I knew for sure as the cave darkened further. Once the panic settled slightly and I could think rationally, I checked for a pulse and to see if the other was breathing.

He was.

With a thankful prayer to whoever was listening, I carefully dug into the backpack mindful of the prone body it was attached to, and used our emergency radio to call the park rangers and tell them of our situation. Reception was horrible and I was still a blubbering mess of nerves, but after repeating myself a few times, they got the story. They said that there was someone on their way to our location and they should be there soon.

In the meantime, I did what I could for the head wound, using a bottle of water to clean the wound along with gauze from the first aid kit we had packed to wrap it. An inspection revealed another wound, a cut on his hand probably from grabbing the jagged cave wall to catch his fall, it also explained the stain I had found. After I had determined there to be no more wounds, I removed the backpack and maneuvered them both away from the shallow water and up onto a higher ledge.

The whole while I spoke to my angel, reverting to my native tongue in my time of distress. I told him that he had to wake up because I had something important to tell him. I told him that he couldn't leave me, that I wouldn't know what to do if he did. Personifications of countries couldn't die (I was living proof of that), but in the past I have seen others put in comas for actions their citizens had taken. Somewhere along the line I went from pleading for him to wake up to threating him with ridiculous things if he didn't. I was in the middle of saying that I would start singing a Justin Bieber song when I heard a groan.

"Vögelchen?" I whispered as the man beside me stirred.

"G-Gilbert?" Violet eyes opened halfway and the tears that I tried so hard to hold back finally rolled over and down my cheeks.

"Oh gott sei dank. Ja, ich bin hier, Vögelchen. I'm here, Matthew," I sniffed, moving closer to him and wiping the tears away as I watched him take in his surroundings. Realizing the reason for confusion, I placed the glasses that I had grabbed from the shallow water before moving the other into his hand. It was completely by chance that I had happened upon them, but I was grateful all the same.

"What happened?" He croaked and I rushed to grab the half empty bottle of water from nearby. After unscrewing the cap, I used one hand to hold up his head and the other to bring the bottle to his lips.

"You slipped and fell down a hole," I told him as he drank shakily from the bottle. "You have a gash on your head and a cut on your hand that I bandaged. I'm so sorry, Matthew."

After taking a few swallows, he tried to sit up and I helped him lean up against the cave wall. "I'm a bit dizzy, but it's not bad," he told me but I shook my head silently, my heart was torn between relief and guilt. I could have lost him, I _almost_ lost him. "It's alright, Gil. I'm fine." He placed a weary hand on my bicep and that broke through my self-loathing inner monologue.

"You are most certainly NOT fine!" I finally spoke, though it was more of a hiss, my breath coming out in short huffs as I refrained from pulling out my hair in frustration. He was hurt; my boyfriend was hurt because of me. "It's all my fault," I muttered, my gaze locked on the stained gauze on his head.

"Gilbert, you had no idea this would happen. If anything it's my fault for not watching where I was stepping."

"But I planned this! If I hadn't, if we had just stayed at your cabin, then you-"

"We can't keep thinking about the 'if's', Gilbert. The important part," he said, turning so he could face me, "is that I'm still here."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, guilt still wracking my body, my tears had dried, but I couldn't even look the other in the eye.

"You don't have to apologize," he told me softly.

"B-but I wanted everything to be perfect," I said around the lump that was lodged in my throat. I felt like a whining child. The analogy was firmly cemented when I felt a pair of arms encircle me, one resting on the back of my head and the other between my shoulder blades. I let my head drop onto Canada's shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright,"_ he_ comforted _me_.

"No it's not," I said, frustrated tears coming unbidden to my eyes. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I wanted to show you..." I trailed off into his shoulder, not knowing how I could continue. There was no way I could ever profess my love now when everything was such a mess. When my plans nearly killed the beautiful man in front of me.

"It's okay."

"No it's not," I repeated stubbornly, feeling every bit a child.

"Yes it is. You want to know why?" He didn't give me a chance to answer. Instead he cupped my face between his gloved hands and lifted my head, amethyst eyes staring imploringly into my own. "Because you're with me. It's okay... Because I'm here with the man I love."

I tensed when I heard the words, my eyes flitting from each of his, wondering if I heard that right. The slightly apprehensive look on his face told me all I needed to know.

"No!" I whined.

"N-no?" Canada flinched as if struck and dropped his hands from my face.

"No, not no," I rushed to say to drive that hurt look out of the other's eyes. "But..." I trailed off, feeling a bit foolish and all the more childish for what I was about to say.

"But...?" the blonde prompted.

"I wanted to say it first," I said and I am man enough to admit that there was a sullen pout on my face.

"Oh, Gil," the other let out a watery laugh. "I thought you... I th-thought-"

I stopped his incorrect ramblings with a kiss, deepening it to wipe away any doubt that I didn't love him back. How could I not, when in the matter of weeks the nation had become my light in the darkness, a necessity for living, the cause for my happiness? Obviously, I couldn't help but fall in love with the kind man I had met among a hall of abstract paintings. So I showed him through the kiss, and when that was over I finally told him as well.

"I love you too. Of course I love you. This whole trip was because I love you."

A wry smile stretched across his face. "Spelunking was your way of saying that?"

"No, well, yes." I sighed. "I heard about a spot down in these caves said to be a winter wonderland when the water on the cave walls crystalized."

"Really? Well let's go see it then," he said climbing unsteadily to his feet, and I reached out to steady him from my position on the floor. I tried to drag him back down to the ledge we were on, but he was surprisingly resistant.

"Matthew, you just got injured by exploring and now you want to do it _again_?"

"Yes."

"No," I replied, not even giving it a second thought. No way in hell would I let him explore these caves again. We were going to stay put until the park rangers came to rescue us. It seemed my lover had other plans as he gave me that look again, the same look when I tried to take the backpack from him in the tent. No, I wasn't falling for that again.

The Western country seemed to realize this as well because he changed tactics, adopting a kicked puppy look. "I really want to see it, Gil."

I wouldn't give it, I couldn't. "What if you get hurt again?" I tried to counter that look with reason. Of course it didn't work.

"You'll protect me, won't you?" he pouted.

"Of course I will!" I rushed to say, falling right into his trap.

"Good," he smiled victorious. "Let's go."

I cursed under my breath as I grabbed the backpack and rushed after the other who was already making his way over to the inclined slope of rocks. I trained the remaining flashlight on the path in front of him, staying behind him at all times. It took no time at all to climb back to the top, and then since we were still on the right path, the spot that was circled on the map was still only a few feet ahead. I wrapped my arm around Canada's waist and together we walked forward.

The pathway we were treading narrowed and after having to duck under a low hanging rock formation, we stepped into what I could only describe as a frozen paradise.

"Oh Maple, Gil. I-it's incredible."

I nodded, wordlessly agreeing. The rumors didn't do the scene before us justice. A winter wonderland, yes, but so much more. I felt like I was encased in an icy chrysalis. The water along the rocky walls had frozen into unique formations, and dangerously huge icicles hung from the ceiling and fell only a few feet from the cave floor. And even though it wasn't the sunset that reflected off from the icicles, the moonlight did the trick just as good if not better.

The look on my angel's face was just as I imagined, amethyst eyes wide with wonder and a smile so bright it could rival the moon that peeked in through the open spot at the top of the cave. The crudely wrapped bandage around his head was a sore sight, but it did nothing to deter from his natural beauty. The wispy dirty blonde hair with that one strange curl on the side, rounded cheeks that were flushed from the cold air in the cave and violet eyes that were magnified by his glasses, the frame slightly dented from the fall.

"I love you," I had to say, had to let out the emotion that threatened to burn me from the inside with its intensity. He turned so that we were facing each other, my hands still around his waist, and brought his own arms up my chest and around my neck.

"I love you, too," his sweet voice reached my ears and I melted.

"I love you," I repeated.

"You already said that, Gil."

"I'll keep saying it," I fired back at him. "Ich liebe dich, Vögelchen."

Musical laughter bounced off the frozen walls, echoing around us both and filling me with hope that what we had between us would never end.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert."

We exchanged words of love back and forth until it was decided that our mouths could do so much more, kissing until our lips were sore and chapped, and even after that we just held onto each other, sharing the warmth of our bodies and content just being together.

When we finally left the majestic sight behind and made our way back into the tunnels we were met halfway by two park rangers and an EMT. After they insisted on checking over the blonde and deeming him okay, we were escorted out of the tunnels and on our way back to our tent where I showed the nation just how much I loved him again and again...and again just in case he still doubted me.

I ended up staying in Ottawa for a little longer before returning home to Berlin. One of the reasons was the fact that when Kuma saw the bandages on his owner, he tripled in size and tried to rip my head from my shoulders, but luckily only succeeded in fracturing my collarbone by the time Canada managed to calm him down. The country was understandably shocked when his cute _small _polar bear grew in size before his eyes, but managed to recover in time to save me, giving the temperamental mammal a few scratches under his chin while he explained the situation.

As for the other reason... Well, do I even have to say it? I didn't want to leave my lover's side, but after a while mein bruder got anxious and would call me every day to see when I would go back. I really needed to do something about that. I couldn't have the two most important people in my life uncomfortable around one another. Yeah, I would have to figure something out, after all I'm willing to do just about anything for the blonde nation.

Why?

Because, well, that's what love does to people.

* * *

><p><strong>And now I'm completely done with this fic. I promise a Valentine's Day one is coming as well. 2 parts, one on the 13th and one on the 14th. I'm going to be at KatsuCon that weekend so I'll probably update early in the morning.<strong>

*** I apologize if any information about Lusk Cave in incorrect, there's only so much Google can tell me. I really wanted to write about them exploring the Gervais Caves but not only would they need diving equipment, it would have been even more dangerous with all the sink holes, zero visibility, and aggressive fish I read about. **

**Oh well, thanks for reading this story and don't be shy to tell me what you think about it. Reviews are food for my muse**

**P.S- I have another fanfic for any SwissAus Lovers (shameless self promotion)**


End file.
